


Nextgen Series Intro

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [9]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Teen Titans (Animated Series), 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fun, FutureKids, Futurefics, Kids, Prequel, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: Here is a set of miscellaneous one-shots taking place in the Nextgen Series. Together, they make theNextgen Intro Arc. They mostly introduce the future kids.





	1. The NEW Adventures of Sandman and Coldman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan York and Yuki Crystal take up new jobs.

**Hello, everybody! I wonder what ol’ Nolan’s up to in the future? Well, let’s have a looksee.**

****

**_

The NEW Adventures of Sandman and Coldman

_**

****

‘Twas nighttime in Quahog, Rhode Island. The streets were dark and dampy, and the only lights came from that of the streetlights. But things were not peaceful. At least, not for a certain theater. Hundreds of people forcibly tied up, sitting in rows along the audience as they faced ahead at the stage. Standing upon the stage, a short figure, dressed like a king, in gray pants, black shoes, red shirt, and king’s crown stood, holding up a gray puppet-holder with colorful, glowing spots on the ends of it. The figure himself was designed like a puppet, standing atop a small stand as a row of puppets floated above the stage.

“Silence, my dear audience.” The Puppet King spoke in a low tone. “And let my friends perform. From the top, my puppets: OHH, Old King Coal was a merry old soul!”

“Yodeladi-yodeladi, lo-HEE-HOO!” The puppets sang as the King made them dance around in midair.

A grappling hook suddenly shot from the side of the stage, zipping by and pulling back to chop the strings which the floating puppets hung from, dropping to the floor. The Puppet King looked with confusion, and a laser zapped over and burned the stand he stood on, dropping him to the stage. “You know, you shouldn’t force people to watch crummy shows like this.” The Puppet King turned his attention toward the side of the stage, seeing a figure in black cargo pants, gloves, grey hoodie, and a gas mask sitting in a wheelchair. “Matter of fact, you shouldn’t be here at all.” The figure said, moving closer, out of the shadowy corner to give the Puppet King a better look. “Shouldn’t you and the rest of your Brotherhood cronies be posing as ice sculptures?”

“Well, well, what do we have here? Sandman, isn’t it? I hardly recognized you with the wheelchair.”

“That guy’s old news. You can call me: Sandman II: Now It’s Personal!”

“…What the hell kind of name is that?” Puppet King asked.

“Forget about it! The point is, I’m here to kick your butt. Now, we can either do this the hard way,” he readied his gas gun, “or the _hard_ way.”

“Or, we can simply do it _my_ way. I bet those limp legs of yours would make great puppetry. Come, my puppets: show our guest the true beauty of puppetness and strings.” At his command, some people walked out from the other end of the stage. The puppets he was previously making dance appeared to be designed from these people, and they had glowing blue eyes. Sandman could tell he had switched their souls with the puppets. He also recognized one of the puppets as Officer Swanson.

Puppet King sent the possessed people after Sandman, who was careful when fighting them, seeing as they were actual people. He merely punched his punching glove from his wheelchair at their faces to knock them unconscious, and also used his gas gun to make them cough and fall asleep. Puppet King, unable to breathe in the gas, shooed the gas away to get a look at the hero again.

“You know, you remind me of this _other_ guy I know that was in a wheelchair. In fact, it was his fault that all of my Brotherhood friends had been frozen.”

“Really? He sounds neat. I’d like to meet him.”

“Unfortunately, you won’t even get the chance.”

“GRR!” Sandman was suddenly gripped by a massive hand, looking up as the giant alien villain, XL Terrestrial lifted him up. “What? You, too?!”

“You see, Sandman,” Puppet King began, stepping closer, “while all of the other villains were frozen, XL Terrestrial and I were able to make a miraculous escape. Now it’s time to squeeze you like jelly out of a plumb. But first, perhaps we’ll see just what lies under that mask of yours…” XL Terrestrial reached his other arm over, about to grab Sandman’s mask in his fingers and pull it off…

To Sandman’s good fortune, a pair of icicle missiles shot over and struck Terrestrial’s arm, causing him to drop the hero and his chair back to the floor. “What the-“ Puppet King tried to say, taking notice of another figure standing on one of the balconies over the audience. The second hero jumped down to their floor, and appeared to be dressed in an icy-blue Eskimo-like coat, with black pants, black shoes, and a silver Eskimo-like metal mask, with metal points along the side that were designed like feathers. The figure also wore a pack full of ice on his back, with a hose attached to it.

The figure launched various icicles from his fingers, slicing the ropes which held the audience captive. “Now unless you wanna be on the news for being injured in a hero/villain’s line of fire, I’d suggest you scram now.” He ordered. The audience immediately piled out of the auditorium.

“Oh, great. And who are you supposed to be?” Puppet King asked.

“You can call me…” the icebender stepped closer, “Coldman II: A Frosty Comeback.”

“What is this, Cheesy Name Tuesday?” XL Terrestrial asked.

“Well, whatever the case may be, these so-called heroes are getting on my nerves. Puppets: attack them!”

The controlled people rose back up and started attacking Sandman again. Coldman ran around the chamber as XL Terrestrial tried to stomp him, but the giant alien’s feet were too slow, and the frosty hero dashed around and shot ice chunks at his head from the hose on his pack. Terrestrial was pelted in the face and fell over, his hand crushing and destroying part of the stage, but Puppet King jumped away and dodged.

The possessed citizens kept coming at Sandman, but the half-crippled hero kept shooting them away with gas blasts. He noticed the glow emitting from Puppet King’s holder, and yelled, “Coldman, grab his Control!” The ice-themed hero took notice of his magical puppet-holder, but XL Terrestrial recovered and snapped the hero in his hands, binding his arms. Coldman tried to shake away, and was able to blow Ice Breath through his mask and into the alien’s face. Terrestrial dropped Coldman and tried to rip the ice off, then ended up tripping and falling over.

“No!” Puppet King gasped when Sandman shot his grappling hook over to take his Control. He tossed it to Coldman, who unleashed ice from his hands and froze it in midair, afterwards making it shatter to pieces. The souls were freed from the lifeless puppets upon the stage, flowing back into their actual bodies. The two heroes then turned and watched as the defeated XL Terrestrial shrunk back to normal, too.

Not too long after, the police had come. The crippled officer Swanson, now looking pretty ancient, handcuffed the two criminals and led them into the back of a police van. “You guys give freakshows a bad name.” the Chief of Police told them. “And by the way, uh… I don’t suppose either of you know what a poopsack is.” The two villains exchanged weird glances and shook their heads ‘no’. “CRAP!!”

The heroic duo of Sandman and Coldman watched from atop a building as the villains were locked into the van. “And the day is saved once again.” Sandman simply stated. “Thanks for the help, Yuki.”

“Anytime, Nolan.” Yuki Crystal said, taking off his mask and hood. “But why do I need the ice pack again? I have icebending powers, you know.”

“Hehe, you never know. Might encounter a chi-blocker some day.” Nolan chuckled.

“Well, I suppose you don’t need to worry about that.” Yuki joked. “Anyway, I gotta go. Olive wants me to be around for dinner. Later, Nolan.” With that, Yuki conjured an ice path in the air and used it to ski away.

“Heh… speakin’ of which…” Nolan spoke, shooting his grappling hook in the distance to haul himself away.

**York Household**

“And just when the Imperial Guard was about to strike his spear in the two operatives,” Danika York explained to her 5-year-old son as he happily sat in bed, blanket halfway over his body as he listened to her exciting story, “your father shot over, and STABBED him right in the back!”

Dillon York then gave a tired yawn.

“You should get some sleep, now, Dillon.” Danika smiled. “I’ll tell you more in the morning.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Mom.”

“Goodnight, Sweetie.” Danika switched the lamp off in his room and kissed her son’s forehead as he covered up in his blanket and cuddled with his shadow, Mario.

Danika gently shut the door of his room as she turned and saw her husband rolling in, and Midna immediately flew over and smacked Nolan across the face. “Ow!”

“Where on Earth have you been?? Your son was getting tired, and had no one else to give him story time!” the spirit shouted.

“Shouldn’t you be in the Spirit World or something?”

“A Pokémon always sticks with its master. Eee hee hee! Later!” Midna wiggled her fingers and flew away as Danika approached Nolan.

“Sigh, Danika, I’m sorry I wasn’t around, I was-“

“Don’t worry about it, Nolan.” Danika smiled, sitting on his lap. “It’s not easy being a superhero. Always having to save the world and junk like that.”

“I still wonder how Yuki got to be Mr. Oldman’s successor.” Nolan chuckled.

“Maybe he just needed to pick a snobby child and just didn’t have any other choice.” She joked. “But at least you both have a loving wife to come back to. Now whaddya say we get some sleep ourselves? If we’re lucky, you might be able to get a few stories in to Dillon before school.”

“Heh, yeah…” Nolan smiled. “Sleep would be nice.” Nolan then proceeded to follow his wife in the bedroom. He removed his gas mask and other articles of clothing which made up his alter ego and hung them up before joining his wife in bed.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dillon York's first day at Arctic Training! But his father can't help but feel worried for him.

**Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to begin the Nextgen Series of the Gameverse. We will begin with this long one-shot and it will be followed by a series of smaller one-shots that will introduce our new Nextgen Kids.**

****

**_

First Day

_**

****

Seven-year-old Dillon York stood nervously at a massive, circular landing pad hidden in the woods, alongside several other kids. Knowing what was to come, Dillon felt unsure, and was afraid something might go wrong. He turned to his right as his mother and father were arriving to see him off, with his mother pushing his father’s wheelchair.

"Hey, Dillon. You ready for your first day at Arctic Training?" his father, Nolan York asked.

"Dad, I… I'm not so sure. I mean, what if I'm not good enough to be an operative? What if I get kicked out because I'm a bender?"

Nolan chuckled, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Son, I already told you they don’t discriminate, anymore. I named you and your shadow after two of the greatest operatives the Kids Next Door’s ever had. I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t think you would become just as good, if not greater, than they were.”

“But if they give you trouble, I’m sure Midna can straighten them out.” his mother, Danika York replied.

The shadow spirit as mentioned then came out of Danika’s shadow. “Awe, you just love using me to threaten people. What an honor for me. Eee hee!”

“Besides, Mason and Sheila and your other friends are gonna be there.” Nolan said. “Oh! Here they come now.”

As he said, the Uno family, Dimalanta family, and Frantic family were arriving with their kids. "Hey, Dillon!" Mason ran over and greeted. "You all set for KND training?"

"Is it gonna be ripper or what?!" Sheila shouted.

“You bet I am!”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Midna said, floating beside Dillon. “Any bit of encouragement gets any child ready for action, doesn’t it?” She smirked, making Dillon blush a little.

“Hm hm hm! Tell me about it.” Rachel replied. “Took us forever to get Cheren here to come along. Thankfully, we had Azelf to help give him a boost.”

“But I’m only six years old.” Cheren said.

“Come on, Cheren!” his brother, Chris Uno, nudged him. “Why wouldn’t they let us in? Our mom and dad were two of the best operatives back then! They even took out a whole army of demons!”

“I still don’t believe that either!”

“Oi, the ship’s almost ’ere.” Marine said. “Ya’d best be gettin’ ready, mates.”

The massive 4x4 aircraft was finally coming down for a landing. The doors of the ship opened as all the kids were piling on. At this time, Danika’s shadow, Cheshire, seemed to be scolding Dillon’s shadow, Mario, waving her finger at him. “Come on, Cheshire, he’s good and ready.” Danika told her, pulling the shadow back. Cheshire only shrugged.

“Good luck, Dillon!” Nolan called.

“I will! Good-bye, Dad!” The excited shadowbender waved and ran onto the ship with the many other cadets.

The adults smiled and waved as the ship lifted off for Antarctica. “I hope he’ll be okay.” Nolan said.

“Ah, quit worrying, Nolan.” Danika replied, playfully slapping him. “Who wouldn’t let him in? He’s already got a reputation thanks to us.”

“I know. That’s what I’m worried about…”

**Quahog Bank**

Citizens were sent screaming and flying out of the bank by the attacking wind-themed villain. The former teen villain, Teen Tornado (who was currently an adult) spun around rapidly in a tornado and sucked all of the dollar bills he could inside, stuffing them all inside a bag. “This might actually be a cliché villain thing to you bankers, but trust me, it’ll all be worth it, after I-“ He quickly ducked when a grappling hook shot by and almost caught him. The windy villain looked and saw none other than Sandman and Coldman standing in the entrance (or rather Sandman was in his wheelchair).

“Well: I never thought anyone else besides those two bozos from before would’ve been able to escape their frosty prison.” Sandman spoke snarkily. “What’s wrong, Tornado? Losing your edge as a decent villain, you’d have to resort to robbing banks like Dr. Light?”

“Hey, if you’re an adult now, why do you still call yourself _Teen_ Tornado?” Coldman asked.

“Well, I couldn’t think of a decent alliteration involving me being an adult, and something to do with wind!” the villain responded.

“Why not ‘Airy Adult’?” Coldman asked.

“Ehh… I’m not really feeling that.”

“Or you could just call yourself ‘Tornado.’” Sandman suggested.

“Mm, I guess so… Anyway, I’m robbing this bank for the Brotherhood’s sake, so they can be ready after their return!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Sandman decided. “The villains are staying where they are. And _you’re_ going back to your nice, comfy straightjacket.”

“Bring it, Sandy!” Tornado immediately shot a blast of wind to push them out, but the duo stood their ground as Coldman shot an icicle, chopping the bag of money open. Tornado grit his teeth in anger and spun into a tornado, zooming over to catch them inside and shot them across the room. Sandman got back onto his chair and fired his gas gun, swallowing the entire room in green smoke. To avoid sucking it in, Tornado simply twirled around to blow the gas around. But as a result, Coldman unleashed a breeze of ice that was also sucked into the tornado, and the villain was frozen in an ice cube.

Moments later, the police had arrived and hauled the supervillain into their truck and closed the door. “Well, boys, I’d stand and salute you, but this is the best I can do.” The crippled officer, Joe Swanson spoke, saluting the two heroes.

“Hehe. No problem, Officer Swanson.” Sandman chuckled.

“Alright, we’re takin’ this guy back to headquarters and thawin’ him out so we can fit him in the straitjacket.” Joe decided.

“Wouldn’t it be safer to just leave him frozen?” Coldman asked.

“Yeah, but Mayor West doesn’t want us to do that just in case he happens to be the Avatar.”

A few feet away, Mayor Adam West himself glared at them and spoke, “You’ll thank me when there’s no war with the Fire Nation. _You’ll thank me…”_

“Eh, it could happen. He is an airbender, after all.” Coldman reminded.

“Alright, let’s get ’im out of here, boys. Take care, Sandman.” With that, Officer Swanson and his police gathered into their cars and sped off.

“Ahh, well-p, another day, another hundred dollars saved from being stolen, eh, Nolan?” Yuki asked.

“Heh, guess so.” Sandman chuckled.

“So, how’s that son of yours doing? He went off to Arctic Training, didn’t he?”

“Yeah. Yours, too?”

“E-yep. Miyuki already started yesterday, same with her friends. She wasn’t too excited. I bet Dillon was excited, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, but he needed a little encouragement.”

“Well, let’s just hope he doesn’t end up having _exactly_ the same experience. Anyway, later Nolan.” With that, the ice-themed hero skied off towards the heavens on his floating ice trail. The Sandman proceeded to head back home as well.

**York Household**

The half-crippled hero entered his home and hung his outfit along the hanger. The house was completely quiet, with the exception of Nolan’s wife, Danika, taking a shower upstairs as she hummed a tune to herself. Just a few hours ago this morning, their son had gone off to his very first day of Cadet Next Door Arctic Training, so the house was more quiet and empty than it usually is. Nolan moved his wheelchair up the stairs using the built-in lift and made his way to the bedroom. He noticed steam coming out from under the door to their bathroom and could strongly hear Danika’s humming in the shower, humming the same tune that her sister sang when Danika was depressed. Nolan stopped beside his bed and released an exhausted sigh, his mind filled with thoughts. Though hearing the sound of his wife’s beautiful humming was enough to sooth his mind a little.

After a while, Nolan heard the rushing of the water stop, and Danika was stepping out of her shower. Moments later, she came back into the bedroom, her hair a dry-wet as she wore only a short, sleeveless top that showed her bellybutton, cleavage, and a long black skirt. The goth woman smiled at seeing her husband. “Hey, hey, there’s my Sandyman.” She cooed as she stepped over to sit down on his lap, putting an arm around him. “Back already? Who’s the unlucky sap that got thrashed today?”

“Uh, Teen Tornado, actually.” He blushed and chuckled. “He was robbing a bank.”

“Is that all? Boy, villains aren’t what they used to be, huh.” she stated, getting up off him. “Need any help?”

“Hang on, I got it.” Nolan grunted, using all the strength he could in his legs to stand up. Nolan trembled a little as he was almost at full height, struggling to limp over.

Nolan looked up as Danika took hold of his hand, his wife smiling at him. Nolan smiled back as Danika lifted her husband up and set him on the bed on his back. Afterwards, Danika plopped onto the bed beside him and rolled on her side, putting an arm and leg around Nolan. “Well, can, you, believe, that? Dillon’s first day at KND Training. It feels like only yesterday when we were in his shoes.”

“Yeah, but with a few major differences.”

“Still, it’s been a while since we’ve had the house to ourselves. But since Dillon’s at training, Midna’s out at town, I don’t need to work today, and you’re all done with your superhero duties… we might as well make the best of things.” The woman pulled Nolan’s head in closer and embraced him in a kiss, and Nolan peacefully shut his eyes and returned it.

“Hehe, not now, Danika!” Nolan laughed after they broke apart. “I’m tired. Plus, I got a lot on my mind right now.”

“What? Bad guy threatening to reveal your secret identity or something? I thought everyone knew by now.”

“No, it’s not that.” Nolan frowned. “It’s…It’s about Dillon. I’m worried.”

“What? You know it’s always been his dream to be in the KND. It was always your dream, too.”

“Yeah, and look what happened. I’ve always wanted to be in the KND, and when I was, I ended up having some maniacal super-genius stalking me and testing me through my entire time. I ended up betraying my friends and crossing over to the Dark Side. And I’m thinking… what if the same thing happens to Dillon? What if, some maniacal shadowbending lord discovers him and wants to use _him_?”

Danika sighed, “Nolan, you’re being paranoid. Even if that would happen, Dillon would never give in to the Dark Side. He’s one of the kindest kids I know. You need to have faith in him, Nolan. He’ll be fine.”

Nolan released another sigh. “Maybe…”

“Damn right ‘maybe.’” Danika smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Now how about we take a little nap? It’s been a long day for you, and the sleep could relieve the stress.”

“Heh, you’re tellin’ me…” Nolan chuckled, remembering he’s rarely gotten much sleep because of his Sandman duties.

“Yeah… good night.” Danika switched the lamp off behind her and kept her arm around Nolan as she drifted into sleep, her head rested against his chest, and her breasts pressed against his side.

Nolan’s mind was still plagued with his thoughts and worry. The man gave a tired yawn, kicking his boots to the floor before going to sleep with her.

Nolan’s mind was still plagued with his thoughts and worry. The man gave a tired yawn, kicking his boots to the floor before going to sleep with her.

_Nolan suddenly found himself in the middle of a plain of darkness, looking around. “Huh? Where am I?”_

_“Hehehehehehehehe.” He heard a creepy, though familiar laughter. He looked up behind him as Peter Griffin lied on a floating bed of fruit with a fountain of juice, more fat than Nolan had remembered. “Hiya, Nolan. It’s me, Peter Griffin, that guy who lived close to your house and always did the crazy shenanigans. In your dreams, you see me as a fat and lazy guy, lying on a bed of fruit and scratching my tummy. You didn’t really like me that much.” He smiled mischievously._

_“Uh-huh, um… is there a reason I’m having this dream?”_

_“Don’t look at me, I ain’t the super genius. He’s over there.” He pointed behind Nolan._

_“Hello… Nolan.”_

_The man gasped and turned at this familiar robotic voice. “Brain!”_

_“It’s been a while, Nolan…” the Sith Lord spoke, wearing a chef’s hat on his dome as he used a mechanical tentacle to flip burgers on a grill. “How has life been treating you these days?”_

_“Just fine, thank you for asking. And… why are you flipping burgers?”_

_“This is a dream, Nolan. Dreams have very unnatural things. Why would I take any interest in burgers whatsoever?”_

_“I dunno. To bathe in their grease?”_

_“So tell me, Nolan, you have a son, yes? What’s he like?”_

_“Hey, you stay away from him, you hear?” he yelled in anger._

_“I was only asking. It peaks me… so curiously… how a simple boy like him dreams of being like his father. I am curious to know if everyone will treat him fairly; the son of one of the Kids Next Door’s biggest traitors.”_

_“I never betrayed the Kids Next Door. You tricked me.”_

_“_ Then _you betrayed them. Sticks and stones may break your bones… but words are a far more efficient method, wouldn’t you agree? Because of my outstanding persuasion, you willingly betrayed your organization because you saw the accuracy of my words. There was no brainwashing involved or any of the sort, and therefore, you betrayed them.”_

_“Fine, but whatever it is you’re trying to pull, it won’t work.”_

_“I am not trying to ‘pull’ anything. I am just trying to warn you, Nolan. The Dark Side has always been strong around you, it still is. You may have redeemed yourself, but the past cannot be forgotten. Who’s to say your son will have a fair treatment? Sure, some operatives may take an interest in the boy whose father vanquished the last of the Sith Lords. But others will despise him. They will see the darkness inside him long before it awakens. And it will be their fault that the darkness will awaken at all.”_

_Nolan remained silent and glared at the Sith Lord. The disembodied brain turned and proceeded to roll away. “Well, I must be off now, to the Underworld. I have nowhere else to go seeing as you murdered me. Jerk. Oh yes: one more thing.” He turned back around. “If you happen to see Lehcar, please inform her that her father was rather impressed with her actions at the wedding. Good-bye, Nolan.” With that, The Brain rolled out of Nolan’s vision._

_“Hey, can you hand me one of those burgers?” Peter Griffin asked Nolan, who remained motionless. “Nolan? NOLAN?” Peter’s voice faded to an echo as whiteness engulfed Nolan._

“Guh!” Nolan yelped, shooting awake in his bed. He looked to his left at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was 11:30 a.m., half an hour later since they went to sleep. He glanced down and found Danika’s arm still wrapped around him, her head still rested on his chest as she peacefully slept. Not wanting to wake her, Nolan quietly lied back down and sighed.

**KND Arctic Base**

The base had new courses set up for metahuman and bender types. Most of the operatives were inside rooms where stuffed dolls of different people popped out, good guys and bad guys. Sheila stood her ground and kept a focused look as she readied her Light Fist. A dummy popped out, designed like Mad Mod, and she punched and destroyed it, a dummy of Nigel, and she held back, one of Lyle T. Rourke, which she destroyed, one of Magolor, which she destroyed, one of Patton, and she held back, and then one more of Dimentia. Sheila was about to punch it, but remembered the story about Dimentia’s reform, so she smirked and wagged her finger in a ‘no-no’ fashion.

Sunni and Darcy Chariton had blindfolds over their eyes as both of them held lightsabers; Darcy a green one and Sunni a blue one. Both of them stood back-to-back as various dummies popped out around them. Sunni gave a battle cry as they raised their swords to begin slicing the enemies. Darcy jumped around and kept a calm look as she quickly stabbed dummies of Wintergreen, Consuela, and Monsieur Mallah, avoiding dummies of Yang, Kami, and Matthew Dimalanta. Sunni kept a fierce look, giving battle cries as she rapidly swung at dummies of Zant, Bokkun, and the Ice King, avoiding dummies of Fanny, Wally, and Marine. Afterwards, two dummies of the Almighty Tallest, Red and Purple came up, and both sisters did a spin-leap over and sliced the heads right off of them.

That’s when another dummy popped up right behind Sunni and pushed her, and she angrily spun around to slice the head off the Buddy dummy. As she panted angrily, both of them removed their blindfolds as red alarms blared. _“Ally slain. Ally slain. Ally slain.”_ The computer repeated. Darcy smirked at her sister and wagged a finger, and Sunni only glared in annoyance.

Lee and Leanne Grayson were currently sneaking through a dark chamber with searchlights, using their Shadow Veil to quickly sneak around and hide behind barrels. At one point, Leanne tripped and fell, and the girl looked back and gasped as the searchlight was looming in, too frozen with fear to hide in a shadow. But to her good fortune, somebody pulled her into their own Shadow Veil just in time. The other shadow carried her to the safe place where her brother waited and dropped her out, coming out as well to reveal to be Dillon York.

“Phew, thanks!” Leanne sighed in relief.

“Heh, don’t mention it.” Dillon smiled, scratching the back of his head.

“Heh, come on, Leanne! You can’t always have someone saving your butt!” Lee taunted.

“Oh, shut up, Lee! Anyway, thanks again for the save. I’m Leanne Andrea Grayson, and this is my brother, Lee Andrew.”

“Oh, cool! My name’s Dillon, Dillon York. And this here’s my shadow, Mario. Say ‘hi’, Mario!” the shadow of Dillon smiled and waved.

“Your name sounds familiar, Dillon.” Leanne said, rubbing her chin in thought.

“Yeah… Isn’t your dad the legendary operative Numbuh 2030, who saved the Kids Next Door from the Brotherhood of Evil?” Lee asked.

“He sure is!” Dillon exclaimed.

“Wow! I never thought I would meet the son of a celebrity.” Leanne said. “Your dad was awesome! At least, in the stories he was.”

“You bet he is! My dad was the best operative on the planet!”

“Oh, please.” said a smug voice. Behind them were a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair with green eyes, and the girl had brown hair, blue eyes, and a rather round head.

“Hey, you’re Mr. and Mrs. Murphy’s kids.” Dillon remembered. “Zach and Maddy, right?

“Yeah, then you should remember your dad wasn’t so great.” Maddy replied. “They said your dad betrayed everyone.”

“Yeah, but he saved everyone.”

“All so freaks like you could be legal in the KND.”

“The heck is that supposed to mean?!”

“You know how many of you benders were showing off their powers since we got here? You all think you’re better than everyone else ’cause of what you have, and it’s all your dad’s fault. Well, Zach and I are going to be even BETTER, just wait!”

“That’s right!” Zach declared. “Just wait’ll I grow out my nosehairs and make whips out of them!”

Maddy practically fainted from her brother’s ridiculousness. “Zach, you and I need to have a talk about that show you’re watching…” On that note, they left. 

“I thought Dad said they didn’t discriminate, anymore.” Dillon said.

“I guess some people still do.” Leanne shrugged.

**Cleveland Milk Bar**

Shortly after his nap, Nolan had gone to Cleveland, Virginia, to meet up with Nigel and Doug at a bar made up of several milk-themed elements, such as cow wallpaper. “Whose idea was it to set up a _Milk_ Bar?” Nigel asked.

“They set it up as a place for adults to drink without getting ‘drunk.’” Nolan answered.

“Well, it sure hasn’t worked for Marine over there.” Doug said, pointing over at the raccoon woman, who held a glass of milk in her hand in a drunk state.

“Oi! …Ya rotten Tails drongo, you.” Marine yelled drunkenly at a random person. “Why didn’t ya, mmm, take me snowboarding at the mountain level. Ya-…” There was a rumbling sound before Marine released a loud, “BUURP, no good… drongo…” The woman had another chug of milk before fainting to the ground, the glass shattering.

“Hey, guys, do you ever think about if our kids are ‘safe’ going to Arctic Training?” Nolan asked.

“What are you talking about? You think their plane crashed or something?” Doug asked.

“Oh, boy.” Nigel rolled his eyes, already knowing where this was going. “What’s on your mind this time, Nolan?”

“It’s about my son. What if the other kids are treating him poorly? You only need a little bit of that to start turning evil.”

“You need to stop worrying, Nolan.” Nigel told him. “Dillon went with a bunch of his friends. As long as he has his friends, he doesn’t have a chance of turning evil.”

Nolan sat in silence, wishing to believe Nigel’s words. He continued to feel worried as he stared at the still milk in his glass.

**Brookfield Insane Asylum**

Joe Swanson and his officers, along with Mayor West, stood around and watched as a couple men were slowly thawing out Tornado’s body using blowtorches. “Okay, boys, just take it nice and slow and thaw out the head, then we’ll inject him with this knockout toxin.” Joe instructed, pulling out a syringe with some purple liquid. “That should buy us enough time to thaw him out fully and slip on a straitjacket.”

“Hmph. Filthy metahumans.” Mayor West said with a smug look.

“But, aren’t _you_ a metahuman?” an officer asked.

“Oh! Why, thank you, Memory Fairy!” Mayor West smiled.

While they were all focused on the frozen villain, a tiny figure watched them and smirked from atop a security camera in the corner. “Hn hn hn. Foolish humans. Time for a wakeup call.” The demonic bean, Hannibal Roy Bean, jumped in front of the camera’s lens and spoke, “Play the song, Ying-Ying.”

Inside the monitor room, the Ying-Ying Bird stood atop the control desk as two guards lay unconscious behind him. The bird smirked and saluted before inserting a disk into a slot. The bird pecked the start button, and the many inhabitants at the asylum put on faces of weirdness and confusion as the song began to play.

_“Yes, a lap dance is always better when the stripper is cryin’-”_

“THE OTHER SONG, YING-YING!!”

The bird flinched at her master’s shout and hurriedly pecked her beak at another button a few times and played something else.

“AAAH! AAAHH! OH MY GOOOD!!” Joe screamed as the many inhabitants pressed their hands against their ears to shield them from the painfully loud guitar solos emitting from the speakers.

“Sucks ta have ears.” Hannibal smirked, jumping to the floor below. “Thank ya, Steve!” The bean hurriedly hopped his way across the floor as the officers still trembled and shook from the painful sounds. The entire building was quaking as a result of the obnoxious rock-and-roll, and the ice that imprisoned Tornado was slowly cracking. In only a few seconds, the ice shattered and Tornado was free.

“Oh my God.” Adam West stared with amazement. “It’s the Avatar!” he exclaimed and happily pointed. “Hooray! Hey, everyone! Everyone!” He ran out into the other rooms and started waving his arms. “The Avatar is back! We’re SAVED! The Avatar is back!”

“Someone oughta check to see if _he_ wasn’t an inmate here.” an officer suggested.

Teen Tornado shielded his ears from the deafening music, too. Eventually, Ying-Ying pecked the button and made the music silence before soaring out of there. Regaining his composure, Tornado began rapidly spinning around as officers tried to shoot him, but was able to suck in all their guns and blow them all against the walls. The villain came to a halt as Hannibal Bean hopped onto his shoulder. “Feelin’ the cold shoulder?”

“Shut it and show me the way outta here.”

**York Household**

When Arctic Training had finally come to an end around 2:30, the cadets had been dropped off at their respective states and headed back for their homes. “Mom, Dad, I’m back!” Dillon yelled happily, dashing into his home.

“Hey, welcome back, Honey!” Danika greeted, bending over to hug him.

Nolan slowly entered the living room and approached them with a slight worried expression. “Heh, hey, Son… how was your first day at Arctic Training?”

“It was great!” Dillon jumped. “I got to dodge searchlights, I got to kill robots, and I met new friends and everything! Of course, I DID meet up with a couple of jerks,” Dillon said with a grumpy look, “who were saying bad things…”

“What kinds of bad things?”

“It was Zach and Maddy. They were sayin’ bad things about us ’cause they don’t have bending. Well, I’ll show them! They’re just jealous!”

**Murphy Household**

The Murphy children had returned home and were eating dinner. “So, how was Arctic Training?” Gwen asked.

“It was alright. Except…” Maddy began.

“What?” Doug asked.

“We met Dillon there. He kept talking about his dad and acting like a bigshot. Why did they have to let all those benders join the KND, anyway? They’re gonna try and hog all the glory and treat us like a trash!” 

“Maddy…” Gwen sighed with sympathy. Her daughter hated metahumans and benders ever since that incident. When they were 3 years old… Gwen wished she could’ve prevented it sooner. But this is something they may have to live with for a while.

**York Household**

“Dillon, it’s true that joining the KND is the most amazing experience,” Nolan began, “but you have to understand that not everything will be perfect. You may not get along with every operative you meet. I know Zach and Maddy hurt your feelings, but the fact is, they have their reasons for hating metahumans. One day, they’ll realize they were wrong to hate you, but for now, you can’t be angry at them, and you can’t act like you’re better. You have to look at each other as fellow operatives with the same goals in mind. Do you understand?”

“I…I think I do. But what if they never do? What if they make benders illegal again?”

“Then we’ll put a stop to it all over again. But I don’t think it’s gonna happen, Dillon. The world is different now. It’s growing. There’s going to be plenty of benders and even more amazing people, and the Murphys will have to get used to it. But let me ask one more thing of you, Dillon: don’t try to be like me.”

“W-What? Why not?”

“Because my story is already done. It’s your story now, Dillon, and it’s your friends’ stories. Become your own operative and make your own amazing tale.”

“Heh heh heh. Okay, Dad. I promise.”

“Yeah, but YOUR story isn’t done EITHER, Nolan.” Midna remarked, peeping out of Danika’s shadow. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be playing dress-up every night instead of making us money.”

“Hey, Danika works for GUN now, they pay a lot!”

“Then you had better show up for dinner when I tell you to, Nolan.” Dani said, flicking his nose. “I don’t want my hard-earned money going to waste.”

“Ha ha! Yes, dear…” Nolan flushed.

**Forest area**

Nighttime has come just as Hannibal and Tornado made it to a forest, and the villain was panting heavily. “Boy, I’m glad we made it outta that. So, what’s the occasion?”

“The occasion: an anniversary.” Hannibal spoke. “Those rotten Kids Next Door spoiled my plans long ago. But with Ganon defeated, Ah have the perfect plan of revenge. First of all, _you_ are gonna free the other villains out of their frozen states. Secondly, Ah lost my Yin-Yang Yo-yos after that battle, and Ah need to get them back if Ah’m ever to bring the Kids Next Door to its knees. If everything goes accordin’ to plan, the world shall be consumed by the might of the Chaos Kin. YEEEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” As Hannibal maniacally laughed, his Ying-Ying Bird screeched and joined in the laughter.

 

**Zach and Maddy are Numbuh 227’s future kids.**


	3. Just Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Uno and Melody Jackson fight over a videogame.

**Okay, everybody, this is for :iconKNDnumber170:'s contest, and it introduces my OC, Melody Jackson, and Chris Uno. Also, I'm just bored.**

****

**_

Just Like Us

_**

****

It was a peaceful summer's day when two children, a boy and a girl, were playing a game of _Sonic Adventure 2_ 2-player mode in a house. The boy wore a blue sweater, blue jeans, had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a football-shaped head (sound familiar?) while the girl wore a white T-shirt, black jeans, had black hair and black eyes. The boy played as Sonic while the girl played as Amy in the stage, City Escape. Just before the boy could touch the Goal Ring, the girl used Amy's Time Stop, allowing her to pass him and win the stage.

"WOOHOO! And Melody owns you once again!" she exclaimed, doing a victory dance.

"Hey, no fair! You totally cheated!"

"It ain't cheating if they put it IN the game! Besides, my parents were some of the greatest gamers back when they were kids! They've had plenty of experience, unlike your workaholic parents, and I guess I've inherited my parents' traits!"

"Well, FYI, my dad was chosen as the second Earth operative to be in GKND!"

"Yeah, which was _evil_!"

"Well, they didn't know that, and he saved the universe!"

"Big deal! MY mom is descended from royalty! That makes me a princess!"

"Well, so is my dad! I'm a prince!"

"Yeah, from an EVIL royal family, along with Aunt Fanny! Besides, what kind of prince wears Rainbow Monkey and Doctor Time-Space underwear?"

"What kind of princess tells cruddy jokes and has horrible foot odor?"

"Someone's asking for a waterbending slice!"

"And someone's BEGGING to have their hair singed!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Bring it, Mel!"

"YOU bring it, Chris!" With that, they stood up and readied for battle. Chris held flames in both hands, and Melody bended water out from a bottle. The two then tackled and began rolling and tugging at each other on the floor.

"Alright, that's enough, you two!" They stopped fighting to see both their parents looking shamefully at them. "Chris, what did we tell you about using your powers?" Rachel asked.

Chris sighed, "Only use them for good, not evil."

"Same to you, Melody." Eva scolded. "If you're gonna beat your cousin, do it safely."

"Now, apologize." Nigel demanded.

The two turned to each other and said, "Sorry." in unison.

"Good!" Kade said. "Now, come on, Mel! Let's go work on your jokes!" The man walked away, his daughter following.

"Chris, wanna go practice with your brother?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, whatever." With that, they walked away as well.

Nigel and Eva watched them leave, smiling. "Aren't they something, Nigel?" Eva asked.

"Yep! Just like us when we were kids!"

"Yep! Only MY daughter's inherited her uncle's cheating!"

"I did not cheat!"

"Did too, Rainbow Monkey Lover!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"AUGH!" With that, the two tackled and began fighting each other on the ground.

Rachel, Kade, and the kids came back just to see this. "MOM!" Melody shouted.

"DAD!" Chris shouted.

The two stood up and blushed in embarrassment. "He/She started it!" they both shouted.

The kids smirked while their loved ones looked in disbelief.

**Well, there's my contest entry and Melody's first appearance. I'm not sure if you'd consider Chris an OC, seeing as how everybody has a son for Numbuh 1 (plus two other authors named him Chris). Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy my last day of Summer. Later. Also, can anyone guess who Melody is named after?**


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her childhood, Maddy Murphy had a traumatic experience.

**Here’s another idea :iconOperativeNumbuh227: came up with.**

“Ahhh, Hotel Delfino.” Gwen Murphy sighed as she, her husband, and their three-year-old kids stood before the entrance of a fancy hotel overlooking the sea. “The smell of the ocean, comfy rooms… and being away from home where Nolan’s all crazy with his Sandman II crud.”

“Didn’t this use to be a restaurant?” Doug asked.

“Yeah, but they remade it into a hotel to make more money.”

“Didn’t the last restaurant that did that end up collapsing?”

“Ehh… these people aren’t as cheap. Anyway, let’s go get signed in. Come on, kids.”

As the parents walked in, Maddy was about to follow them, but watched as her twin brother walked away into the bushes. “Zaaach! We’re supposed to stay with ouw pawents!”

“Come on, Mad! What’s the point of vacation without a little fun?”

Maddy spared one quick glance to her parents and yelled, “Waait!”, chasing after her brother.

Maddy followed her brother down a steep slope to a rocky shore that overlooked the sea. “Zach, I weally think we should-“ Maddy stopped when she bumped into her brother from behind.

“Whooa. Look at that, Maddy.” Zach said, pointing ahead. Standing along the rocks, overlooking the sea, was a mysterious woman with dark-purple hair and a purple, slick gown.

“Is that Misses Wicken?” Maddy asked.

“Why would she be hewe? Let’s go closer.”

“Zach, wait!” Maddy chased her brother again.

The strange woman spared a glance to her left to see the kids approaching. She smirked and chuckled to herself as she walked further ahead, disappearing over the other side of the hill. Zach and Maddy made it onto the hill where she stood, overlooking a cliffside where waves brushed strongly against the cliff. “Whewe did she go?” Maddy asked.

“I dunno.” Zach walked closer toward the edge and called out. “Hellooo?”

Maddy walked beside her brother and yelled, “HELLOOO?”

The woman quietly stood behind them, smirking to herself as her hair began to wave around. One of her hair strands stretched out along the ground like a snake, slithering closer and closer to Maddy as it…

“AHHH!” The snaky hair shoved the unsuspecting child over the ledge.

“MADDY!” Zach tried to grab her arm, but Maddy fell and splashed in the water. “Whuh-“ Zach noticed the snaky hair beside him and turned as it retracted into the woman’s hair. “Hey!” Before his eyes, the woman vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

“Zaaaach!”

Zach gasped and looked over the edge, watching as his sister was washed away by the current. “Maddy!”

“Help! I can’t swim-“ Her sentence was cut short as she was pulled directly under the water, and Zach gasped in fright. Under the water, Maddy waved her arms and desperately tried to help herself back above the surface, but was pulled down by some curly thing around her legs. She looked down and noticed that same woman smirking up at her while she dragged Maddy down using her hair-tentacle.

Zach was horrified as he watched bubbles emerge from where his sister had sunk, struggling to think straight. “Zach!” He turned as his mother and father hurried over. “What’re you doing, where’s Maddy?” Gwen asked quickly. Zach frightfully pointed to where the bubbles were coming from. Gwen immediately sucked in a breath and dove beneath the surface, and the boys looked with worry if they would come back up. To their relief, Gwen emerged from the water, holding Maddy tightly in her arms. Doug helped his wife back onto land as she rested Maddy on the ground, the child shivering with fear.

“Honey. Are you okay?” Gwen asked worriedly.

“I… never wanna… go swimming… again.”

“Maddy-“

“I wanna go home!” she cried.

“It’s okay, Maddy. We’ll get our stuff and go back home.”

“Gee, I’m sorry, Mad.” Zach apologized. “I shouldn’t’ve run off.”

Gwen sighed, “Don’t worry, Zach. As soon as we get home, we can put this whole thing behind us, okay, Mad?” Gwen held her daughter’s hand as the parents led their kids back up the slope.

Standing along the cliffside, the mysterious woman watched the family leave and cackled. “Human brats are SO easy to fool. What better way to celebrate my return to this world than scaring a harmless child? After all, it’s only been 13 years. Hmmm… I suppose I should return home for now, before her Royal Goddess-ness gets suspicious. Ahhh, the smell of the sea. I haven’t felt like this since I stood that sailor boy up a long time ago. Can’t wait to see what results THIS has, mm hm HA HA HA HA ha ha!” The hair on her head transformed into hissing snakes as she vanished from the light.

**Ehh, not the best, but… it sets up a little. Also, it feels good to write and post something, since I’ve been so busy with typing the really long finale of _Firstborn_. Nearly done with the final boss. I hope to finish that soon. Anyhoo, see you later.**


	5. New Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Murphy Family buys a new dog for Maddy.

**Here’s a small one-shot requested by Numbuh 227. The Murphy Family buying a new puppy.**

 

“Mom, Dad, why did we have to come here?” eight-year-old Zach Murphy complained to his parents. “I don’t even want a pet.”

“Your sister wants one.” his mother, Gwen replied. “And it’s her birthday.”

“It’s MY birthday, too!” Zach whined.

“Well, you got a new 3DS.” his father, Doug reminded. “Now it’s Maddy’s turn. Don’t you want her to be happy?”

“Meh…”

Maddy Murphy happily skipped ahead of the rest of her family. They soon made it to the Quahog pet store, the walls aligned with stacks of cages of various animals. “Hey, y’all, welcome to Bruce’s Pet Shop.” The man behind the desk asked in a smooth tone. He had brown hair, a small brown mustache, and a slight 5-o’clock shadow. “Anything I can help y’all with?”

“Hey, Bruce.” Doug greeted. “We’re looking for a pet for our daughter.”

“It’s my birthday!” Maddy cheered.

“Oh, y’all a birthday girl!” Bruce smiled. “Well, let’s see what we have for y’all today.”

First, the man led them to a green parrot in a hanging birdcage. “This here’s Flubber Jade, he came all the way from Brazil.”

“Does it talk?” Zach asked.

“Nope! Just sits there and smiles like an idiot!” the parrot said. “Squawk!”

“Eh…” Maddy looked uninterested.

“Let’s look at other ones.” Bruce said, leading them to a fish tank. “We just got this rare goldfish that feels human emotions.”

Maddy looked at the goldfish, who stared back. “Well, it looks kinda cool.”

“GET ME OUTTA HERE!” the fish suddenly yelled. “I’VE BEEN TRAPPED IN A FISH’S BODY AND SOLD TO THIS SHOP! LET ME OUUUT!”

“Euh! Never mind! That fish is freaky!”

 _“Suck on a salt lick, ***.”_ the fish said with anger.

“Actually… I’ve sort of always wanted a puppy.” Maddy said.

“A dog?? Can’t we at least get a cat or something?” Zach asked.

“A dog would be nice.” Doug shrugged.

“Well, this weird man showed up yesterday and sold us a brown German shepherd.” Bruce said. “Jeffrey? Could you let the new dog in here?” he called to the other room.

At his call, a small, brown German shepherd scampered in, wagging its tail and panting with its tongue sticking out. The puppy immediately took notice of Maddy and smiled, running and standing to lean its paws on her as it licked her face. “Ha ha!” Maddy giggled. “It’s so cute!”

“I’M cuter than that little runt!!” the fish yelled.

“Looks like we got a buy.” Gwen figured.

“Awww! I hate dogs. Do we really have to buy this?” Zach whined.

“Bwark! Little boy’s jealous of the new puppy. Bwark!” the parrot squawked.

“What’s its name?” Doug asked.

“Fellow said his name was Sparky. But I guess y’all c’n name him whatever.” Bruce said.

“Sparky… I like that name!” Maddy smiled.

“Meh. It’s okay, I guess.” Zach shrugged.

“Aw, I’m glad you like him. Hey, Jeffrey!” Bruce called. “These li’l kids wanna buy the new puppy.”

 _“Noo waaay!”_ Jeffrey called from the other room.

“Way!”

_“Oh, no!”_

“Ah knooow!”

Maddy continued to giggle as the puppy licked her face, while Zach just frowned in disgust.

**Unknown Location**

In a pitch-black chamber, two beings watched a large monitor that showed from the eyes of the dog as it licked Maddy’s face. _“It worked, Lawrence! With my very own robo-puppy, we’ll be able to keep an eye on this child at all times!”_ A tall, thin being said in a psychotic voice.

 _“Hm, indeed, Sir. But what need is there to spy on this particular child?”_ the other being, a shorter, slightly chubby butler, asked in a British tone.

 _“How should I know?! All I know is the Master wants us to keep an eye on her. As long as things go according to plan, I shall finally have my revenge on that Lombax. MWAAH HA HA HA-”_ His laughing was cut short when the monitor’s screen turned to static, then switched to the image of a bunch of cowboys square-dancing.

_“Oh dear… must’ve set the satellite transmission to the cowboy channel by accident.”_

_“LAAWREEEEEEEEENCE!”_

 

**And that’s how it happened. XP Lol as for who those two villains are, let’s just say they’re gonna be part of the New Team Gnaa. If you’ve been catching up with some of my author’s notes or PMs, it should be kinda obvious who those two are. XP Anyway, next time I’ll try to finish _XANA_. Later.**


	6. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric tries to ask Melody on a date?

**Hello, everybody! Introducing Danny Jackson and Eric Horvitz!**

****

**_

Date?

_**

****

"So, there you have it: despite a rather rough and violent childhood, Boba and Khryssa Fett are happily enjoying their life on Naboo." Melody Jackson spoke as she and her brother, Danny, were currently doing a KNN News segment. Danny looked just like Kade, only he was a little less fat, and he wore a blue T-shirt, khaki light-brown pants, and black shoes. "Coming up: we'll see how Ava and Kweeb are enjoying their lives on Aquaria." 

"I'm surprised Ava didn't accidentally swallow him through making out by now!" Danny exclaimed, laughing at his joke. 

Melody gave a little chuckle as well. "Well said, there, Bro. Anyway, thank you for watching and see you next time." After their news segment ended, the two news anchor siblings went to get some sodas from the fridge and sat down on the living room couch. "HOO! I can NOT talk that long without having a drink!" 

"Makes you wonder how our parents handled this, huh?" Danny replied. 

"And how." With that, the two opened their sodas and drank away. They stopped after a while and released a sigh. 

"Well, our relatives are coming over for family game night. We should probably get ready." 

"Oh joy." Melody said, sarcastically. "How nice we get to enjoy a dinner with our egotistic auntie.”

“Who? Rachel?”

“Not RACHEL, stupid, I mean Mor-“

"Hey, Numbuh 10.11!" The two looked to see Eric Horvitz, a nerdy boy with a reddish-orange shirt with pockets, khaki grey shorts, brown shoes, short brown hair, and glasses and two buckteeth, walk up to them. 

"Hey, Eric." Melody greeted the son of Numbuhs 13 and 11-Teen. 

"Great news segment today! Even better than the story about Dillon York catching Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in the Moonbase closet!" 

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your brilliant paper organizing skills!" Melody complimented. 

"Or Dillon's shadowbending!" Danny mentioned. 

Eric just blushed and chuckled nervously. "Well, I learned all I know from my mom!" 

"Well, we should probably go get ready for dinner." Melody said as she got up and walked past Eric. 

"W-Wait!" Melody stopped at Eric's call. She turned to him as he scratched his head. "Um…are you doing anything tomorrow night?" 

"Um…I don't think so." 

"Really? Cool! Um, I was wondering if you wanna come over to my place. I just bought _Transformers 3_ on DVD. You could come over, and we could watch it, or something…" 

"Well, sure! Hey, would you mind if I invited that cute Tom boy over, too? There is just something about that boy that turns me ON!" 

"NO!! TOM TAYLOR IS _NEVER_ SETTING FOOT IN MY HOUSE!" 

Melody giggled playfully. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I don't wanna invite anyone! Sure, I'll come over!" 

"YYES! I have a DATE!" 

"Date?" 

"Ooh!" Eric covered his mouth in embarrassment and blushed. "Er, I mean, that is-" 

Melody giggled even more. "Oh, Eric! You can be SUCH a nerd sometimes!" she exclaimed, playfully pinching his cheek. "But it's no pressure, really. I'm just coming over to hang out! No big deal!" 

"Uh…hehe. Okay." With that, Eric started walking toward the exit. "Well, see you tomo-WHOA!" He screamed as he tripped on his shoelaces on the way out. 

The nerdy boy blushed as Melody burst into laughter. "What is with you ALWAYS tripping on yourself?" 

"Uh…" 

"Here." Melody walked over, bent down, and tied his laces together. "There you go. Won't trip very much like that." 

Eric blushed even more. "Uh…thanks!" And he chuckled nervously on his way out. 

"Thank Zero he didn't turn out COMPLETELY like his dad!" Danny said. 

"Yeah…he's still kinda funny!" 

"You actually like him, don't you?" 

Melody blushed. "Uh…" 

Danny smirked. 

"What? I know he's clumsy, but he's cute! And he's real sweet." 

"Well, you should tell him how you feel, so he isn't always so pressured like that!" 

"I could… but he just looks so funny when he acts like that! I'll tell him eventually." 

"If you say so. Let's just go get ready for game night." 

"Okay." With that, the two siblings headed out the exit as well. "Hey, that reminds me, how many are coming exactly?”

“Uncle Nigel felt the need to include the whole family.”

“Oh joy…” Melody frowned, not liking the idea of being cramped in her house with her jillion family relatives.


	7. Purple Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Andrew Grayson tries to comfort Haruka Dimalanta about her poisonbending. (Written by Numbuh 6.13.)

**Game's Note: Hey, guys, here's a story written by my friend, Mika, introducing Haruka Dimalanta.**

**Mika's Note: Hello, Fanfiction people! This is one of the future kid pairings I have planned out, which is Haruka Dimalanta/Lee Grayson! Mainly it revolves around Matthew and Yin Dimalanta's daughter, and David and Ashley Grayson's son, OK? (Plus, I don't even know why I wrote this...)  
_______________________________________**

****

**_

Purple Rose

_**

****

_Creak… creak…_

It was 4 o'clock AM in the neighborhood, so it was terribly quiet, and every little sound could be heard. In this case, you could hear a swing being swung in a backyard nearby.

The swing was a wooden one, with two strong ropes making it hang from a tree's branch. It was also adorned with flowers in a certain pattern, which was blue flower, red flower, blue flower, and red flower.

Sitting on the swing was a young, 9 and ¾ year old girl, swinging slowly to an unknown beat that only she could hear. Her long, ebony hair flowed down behind her back, reaching up to her waist, and her mysterious midnight blue eyes gazed at the sky in thought.

"Hey…"

The girl was startled as a familiar voice popped out of nowhere. Then, it clicked, and the girl ventured, "Lee?"

"Yeah, it's me." The son of David and Ashley Grayson moved closer to the fence which separated him from the swing where the girl swung. It was apparent that he had just woken up, because he was still wearing his Yipper pajamas and slippers. "What are you doing here, Haru?"

Haruka Dimalanta sighed. "I'm just swinging here. Can't a poisonbending freak get some time of her own on the swing?"

"A freak?" Lee repeated, sitting on the grass. "You're not a freak, Haru. You're blessed with special talents."

"You don't understand." Haruka said, jumping off the swing. Her midnight blue sundress fluttered in the light breeze as she looked toward the green plains beyond her home. The wind blew leaves around her as she continued to speak. "No one has uses for poisonbenders, Lee." Haruka muttered, her eyes narrowed at the plains. "We control poisons that harm a human's mortal life, and other toxic things that are dangerous. I don't see how you wouldn't consider people like that freaks!"

Lee and Haruka were silent for a moment, before he mumbled, "I don't think you're a freak, Haru."

"Why?" Haruka's voice was slightly choked up as she clenched her fists uncharacteristically.

Lee said, "You're special. Your dad was a poisonbender, and yeah, he did join the bad guys for a while, but he met your mom and got together and became good, because your mom convinced him that his powers could be used for good." His robin's egg-blue eyes gazed at Haruka's midnight-blue ones, and he continued.

"Poisonbending's useful, Haruka. You just haven't seen how yet." His voice seemed to resonate a tone of a boy who had seen much more than what an average boy has seen. "Haru, let me over there. I have to tell you something only your ears should hear."

Silently, Haruka opened the door in the fence, letting Lee enter the Dimalantas' backyard. Her bangs were shielding her gaze from Lee, so he couldn't see the look of utter disbelief in her eyes. Once Haruka had closed the gate, she turned to Lee, her gaze searching for an easy answer. "Well, what were you going to tell me?"

"All I wanted to say was," Lee stated, stepping closer to her. He leaned in towards her ear, and Haruka listened carefully. "All I wanted to say was that maybe you are a freak in your eyes, but in my eyes, you're just a rose that turned a pretty purple. Oh, and a rose that gained some pretty untouchable thorns." And with that, he straightened up, and lightly leapt over the fence, partly because he wanted an easy exit, and partly because he could do so.

Haruka stared after him, the wind ruffling her nightgown's ruffles subtly as she watched him enter the his next-door house without so much as a glance back in her direction. She turned to go back inside her house, but her satin slipper stepped on something thorny. For a moment, Haruka's eyes watered, and it suddenly occurred to her that her father, Matthew, had worked in the garden with her twin brother, Mason, to clear away all the weeds and everything thorny. So why did she step on something thorny?

Raising her foot daintily, Haruka could make out a long and lithe green stem, riddled with relatively sharp and spiky thorns. Her eyes moved to the right of the stem until she saw a very delicately dyed violet rose. Picking it up gingerly (without touching the thorns, which was very hard to do because it was nearly covered completely by thorns), Haruka examined it before looking back at Lee’s house. Then, without another word, she reentered her home.

Two years later, a purple rose bush bloomed in Haruka's garden.


	8. But Daaaad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is squabbling between the children of the former Delightful Children. (Written by Numbuh 6.13.)

**Game's Note: Hi, guys, I THINK this is actually the FIRST Nextgen fic my friend, Mika wrote. Oh well, it has a lot of uncanon stuff, but, I couldn't be bothered to fix everything. X) So let's go.**

**Mika's Note: Holeh crud, I just realized I haven't updated _Op. DELIGHTFUL_ for a looong time. XP Hiatus, my people, but this one shot will help out! (Game’s Note: _DELIGHTFUL_ has been discontinued for ages. (X ) Thus, I introduce a few sets of future children…. Involves Luna and Bruce, of coursies, but I'm introducing other pairings I have planned too! So read on!**

**________________________________________  
_But Daaaad!_**

 

"Come on… come on…"

Since it was a quiet 4 o'clock morning in the neighborhood, you could hear every single noise coming out of houses with windows open. And it just so happened that the only house with their windows open was the Delightful Mansion.

In one of the rooms, a boy and a girl played _Guitar Hero_ furtively, their fingers mercilessly tapping the colored buttons to the beat of "Dirty Little Secret", the girl's chosen song. It was the boy who had spoken, and he was currently neck and neck with his sister as they reached the last measure. Unfortunately, he missed a button, and lost a multitude of points, considering his sister chose Hard, and he chose Beginner.

"Aw…" The boy moaned, looking at the very big difference in scores.

The girl looked at him, which seemed strange, considering her brown bangs covered her eyes, which were a bright green. "…You fail…." She said simply.

"So what if I failed?" The boy retorted, taking off the guitar. " _You_ couldn't even play to the beat of _Digimon Adventure_ 's ‘Butterfly’ on Medium, Leanne!"

Leanne Andrea Grayson looked crossly at her brother, but didn't say anything as she took the Wii remote out of the guitar she wore. "I'm bored, Lee. Can't we wake up Lulu and Denny?"

"You _know_ Aunt Ogie wouldn't allow that." Lee Andrew Grayson looked unhappily at the Wii Remote. His father, David, had bought the Wii for all of the family members to play with, which meant _everyone_ had their own remote. Cool, right?

"Diwata?" Leanne asked quietly, absently twirling the remote in her hand.

Lee shook his head. "Aunt Luna won't allow her to play either. It's too early." He tossed his Wii Remote into the box unhappily.

"Then we can eat breakfast." Leanne started towards the door to the big room she and Lee shared. "And don't you dare joke about breakfast. It's not a break."

________________________________________

"Morning, Dad. Morning, Mom." Lee said as he entered the dining room.

Leanne followed suit, only this time greeting the other people in the room. "Hi, Aunt Luna, Uncle Bruce, Aunt Olivia, Uncle Leonard."

Bruce Uno looked up from his newspaper. "Ashley, have you been teaching them good manners? You _know_ we aren't the Delightful Children anymore."

"Aw, come on, Bruce." Luna Martinez-Uno smiled sweetly. "Let Ash have her fun. She'll teach them good manners if she wants to. Right, Ogie?"

Ogie Ravenhearst-Whitby looked at them out of her glasses, and from the top of her book. Her eyes seemed to be smiling. "Yes, Ashley definitely will. She won't listen to you, Bruce."

"I most certainly will not." Ashley Sommers-Grayson smirked as she slid Lee and Leanne's plates towards them. "You two are certainly up early."

"I challenged Leanne to a _Guitar Hero_ marathon." Lee boasted. Unfortunately…

Leanne said, "He lost on Beginner level." She smirked at her brother before taking a bite out of her scrambled eggs.

Lee glared at her, his blue eyes narrowed before he turned to his mother. "How come Diwata, Lulu, and Denny can't wake up this early?"

"They're nine years old, Lee." Lenny leaned back on his chair. "They'll wake up sooner or later, because it's Saturday."

"Wait for it…" David signaled with his fingers three, two, and one, just before three nine-year-olds burst into the room hyperactively. One of the children – a girl – was wearing a black silhouette. As they hurried towards their respective parents, David smiled smugly at his son.

"Hi, Lee!" The silhouetted girl greeted to the sandy-blond.

Lee chuckled. Man, could Diwata get so hyper. They were lucky she wasn't spouting off fireworks by now. "Hi, Dee Dee. Take off the silhouette, won'tcha?"

"OK!" The girl tore at the silhouette until it finally came off, revealing bright blond hair like her father's, and a pair of brown eyes like her mother's. "What's for breakfast?"

"Ooh! Do we have paaancakes?" A small, brown-skinned girl asked. Her round glasses nearly toppled off her face as she climbed into her father's lap. Her black hair, tied up in pigtails with two ribbons, bounced as she jumped up and down on Lenny's lap.

Lenny smiled at his daughter. "Yes, Lulu. You can request pancakes." His daughter's full name was Columbine, but she really preferred Lulu or Colly.

"How 'bout waffles? I love waffles!" A peach-skinned boy tugged at his mother's sleeve excitedly. You couldn't see his face because he wore his father's old football helmet, quite efficiently, might I add. He was Daniel Whitby.

"Yes, Denny." Olivia giggled softly as she winked at Ashley knowingly.

Leanne looked at the others, quite unamused as she said, "Mom, could I go visit Mason Dimalanta?"

"Why, so you could make kissy faces at him?" Lee made a kissy face at his sister, who stuck out her tongue in reply.

"No, he's got Sheila Frantic already, doofus. And look who's talking, being a _gentleman_ ," Leanne emphasized the word gentleman, "to Haruka Dimalanta?"

Lee looked embarrassed as Dee Dee, Lulu, and Denny all crowded around him. His face was red as he tried really hard to endure their questions.

"Do you really like _Ate_ Haru?" Dee Dee asked curiously, using a term her mother Luna often used for her. She was an only child, so Dee Dee never knew how to be called an older sister, or _Ate_.

"Have you _kissed_ her?" Lulu bounced around him excitedly, giggling with glee. Kissing _always_ interested Lulu.

"Do you liiiiike her?" Denny asked smugly.

David laughed as he stood up and shooed the three away from his son. "Alright, you three, eat your breakfast. Leanne, of course you can, if Lee goes too."

"But-"

"No buts." David said firmly. "Either he goes, or you both don't. Or else I'll call Moonbase and proclaim your crushes on Haruka Dimalanta and Francis Drilovsky. And if that doesn't work, your aunts will speed dial _all_ of the previous members of the KND who are married."

"Does that include…" Lee and Leanne's worst fears were realized as their father ticked off the names of all of the previous KND members.

"Patton and Fanny Drilovsky, Abby and Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki and Wally Beatles, Nigel and Rachel Uno, Kade and Eva Jackson, Sonya and Lee Harper, Bartie and Virginia Stork, Rainier and Daniella Narboneta, Blythe and Andrei Martinez, Flynn and Jacquiline Macalima, and should I mention Matthew and Yin Dimalanta, Yang and Scarlet Bean, Kami and Jeremiah Heartly, and Aeron and Marie Mel Ordonez, and Ruka and Jeanelle Azuma, and…" He droned on and on, listing countless members.

"Uh, I think they got the point." Bruce piped up.

David stopped momentarily, smiling timidly before saying, "Well, all I'm saying is that either he goes, or you're both old. End of conversation, capiche?" He smirked before sitting back down on his seat and reached for the newspaper.

There was momentary silence in the dining room as Dee Dee, Lulu, and Denny munched on their breakfast. The adults were busy with their own things, and the twins just stood there, frozen, until the twins both screamed unhappily,

"DAAAAD!"


	9. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Sheila practice kissing in the closet.

**Hello, everyone! Who's ready for more Mason/Sheila love?**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Kiss_**

 

Mason Dimalanta glumly walked through the halls of the Moonbase, in a less than cheery mood. A few hours ago at school today, some girls were making fun of the fact he can't swim, and that totally killed his good mood. He heard that his best friend, Sheila Frantic, was at the Moonbase cafeteria, and was hoping she could cheer him up somehow.

When he reached the cafeteria, the wereraccoon as mentioned immediately spotted him and ran over. "MASON!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging him, making him blush. "Where've ya been, Mate? Took ya long enough, eh?"

"Hehe, you know me!" he smiled, but then frowned and sighed.

"Come on, Mate, what's wrong withcha now?"

He sighed again. "Well, word got out I can't swim today. Stupid Haruka. She couldn't keep a secret for her life!"

"Aw, Mate, why is it, every time we hang out, you're always glummer 'an a weirdo with a sack head who thinks life depends on cookies?" she playfully punched his arm.

"Ow!" he grunted, rubbing the spot she punched. "Man, you and that fist of yours. And where the heck do you get all these lines?"

"A lust for adventuh gives ya weird things, Mate, now stop bein' so sad! So what, ya can't swim? Mr. Beatles can barely swim, and he ended up goin' ta Harvard."

"I'll still never understand that. But it's not that I think I'm a weirdo for not being able to swim, it's just… I'm afraid of being a weirdo in general. I mean, the only people making fun of me today were girls… so I'm afraid I won't be able to… you know, find someone…"

"You have me, don'tcha?"

"Big difference, Sheila, we're just friends. I don't think I could find someone to be… IN love with me."

"Mate, you worry too much. You're just a freaking kid, who cares?"

"It doesn't mean I can't be worried about it. I mean, what if I never find someone?"

"Aw, you're loopy, Mate." She smiled. "Ah'm sure you'll find the sheila eventually!" she said positively as they walked over to a vending machine.

"The 'sheila'?"

"Yea'. It's Australian for 'girl'."

"Oh. Still, I don't know. I mean, what if I'm not that good a kisser?" Mason asked, dropping a quarter in the machine and getting a Purple Flurp soda.

"Well, what woul' THAT 'ave to do with anything?"

"They say one kiss changes everything. Sometimes, it matters how well you kiss."

"Ugh, boy." She face-palmed. "Well, how would it make ya feel if ya at least practiced kissing?"

"Practice kissing? How?" he asked, drinking his soda.

"Le's practice kissing RIGHT NOW!"

Mason immediately spewed his soda out. "WHAT? That's crazy, Sheila! You're my best friend! That'd just be… weird."

"Weird? How?" she asked, getting in his face with a dirty look. "You ain't afraid o' kissing a wereraccoon, are ya? Don't think Ah'm a good kisser?"

"What? No! I mean, it'd just feel weird kissing my best friend."

"I's only a practice kiss, Mate. It doesn't say anything, eh?"

"I dunno…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just do it."

"Okaaay!" he shouted as she dragged him away.

At one of the tables, a boy in a black sweater, blue jeans, white shoes, and short black hair with a midnight-blue streak in the middle, heard this, smirked, and became a shadow and followed them.

"Come on. In here." Sheila said, dragging him into a closet.

"Sheila, I'm still not so sure about this…"

"Mate, what's the worst that could happen? We're just two pals practicing a kiss. So what?"

"I don't know…"

"Mate, have a little fun once in a while, it'll be great."

He sighed. "…Alright."

"Tha's the spirit, Mate!" With that, the two friends embraced in a pretend kiss.

As the two kissed, Mason could strongly feel his lighter mood coming back. Sheila may have been his best friend, but kissing her just felt so…so magical. Kissing her felt nicer than anything, and he didn't want it to end.

They kissed for a few more minutes before finally breaking free. "Whoa..." Mason started as they smiled and stared into each others' eyes. "That…"

"That was RIPPER, Mate! See, you're not such a bad kisser aftuh all! Now stop fretting and le's go get more o' that Purple Flurp!"

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" With that, the two friends headed out to the cafeteria.

Once they were gone, that same boy emerged from the shadows of the closet with a camera. "Heh heh heh!..." He smirked deviously.

**Mason’s House**

Mason and Sheila were now at Mason's house, sitting on the couch. Well, Mason was sitting, Sheila was just lying back as they were both drinking their favorite soda and watching TV when Haruka ran in.

"MASON!" she yelled. "There's a bug in the kitchen!"

Mason just sighed and got up to walk to the kitchen, spotting the small beetle on the ground. "Watch this, Haruka." he smiled, and with that, the older brother aimed his hand at the bug and sprayed it with some toxic gas, killing it. "Anytime you see a bug, a little gas will kill it right away."

"Ew! It's body's still there!"

"Well, just step on it." With that, Mason walked back and sat on the couch with Sheila, watching _The Amanda Show_.

_"It's TIME for a Hillbilly Moment!"_

_"Huhu, knock-knock!"_

_"Huhu, who's there?!"_

_"Chainsaw!"_

_"Chainsaw, who?"_

_"Ah'm gonna saw your head with a chainsaw!"_

_"Huhu… huh?"_

The girl hillbilly took out and switched on a chainsaw and…

 _"We interrupt this program for breaking KNN news."_ Melody Jackson spoke as she and her brother, Danny appeared onscreen. _"Earlier today at the Moonbase may have SEEMED like some ordinary day… but one operative, Numbuh 13.2036, lurked in the shadows, and saw otherwise."_ The two friends spat their soda at the screen when the image of them kissing was shown.

 _"It seems that Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic have taken their already close friendship to the next level."_ Danny continued.

_"Seems ONE certain poisonbender got a little… healing."_

Danny Jackson burst into laughter. _"GOOD ONE, SIS!"_

"HA HA HA HA!" The two turned to Haruka standing by their couch. "I KNEW you two would get to it eventually! Mason and Sheila, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ah ha ha ha-"

Mason growled and threw his soda can at her.

"AHH!" she screamed, running away.

"Oh, MAN!" Mason yelled angrily. "That stupid Dillon York! Why does he always have to be so snoopy?"

"Snoopy? He's not a dog, Mate!" Sheila joked.

"SHEILA! This is serious!"

"What? Why?" she asked. Sheila gasped loudly, suddenly horrified. "They aren't banning KND SEA travel, are they? !"

"NOO! ! Now that everyone knows we kissed, people are gonna think we're… you know, dating."

"Oh. Is that all? Mate, I thought it was something way worse. Why ya worry me?"

"Aren't you worried at all?"

"No. It's no big deal, really. We're jus' a couple o' pals messin' around. Don' matter if nobody else sees that, eh?"

"But Sheila-"

The raccoon girl just sat up and said, "Mate, you need to lighten up. Drink some soda, why don'tcha?" she asked, handing him her soda.

Mason just took it and smiled, drinking away. He stopped to look at her smiling face, then, "BURP!"

"Ew! Tha' was weak, Mate! Here's how ya really do it! Ahem: BUURP!" The two laughed happily.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

Suddenly, a giant glass with a face and some purple liquid burst through the wall. "Aw, yes she did!"

The two friends exchanged confused glances.

"Ah'm the Kool-aid Guy's brother, Purple Flurp Guy. OH YEAH! Hey, tilt your heads back, and I'll pour my liquid into your mouth!"

The two friends smiled as Sheila walked over and punched a hole in his glass, spilling all his Purple Flurp out. They drank the waterfall of his spilling soda and burped some more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heh heh! I love these two! :3 Anyone see my _Minish Door_ story for them? Hehe, later!**


	10. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Sheila play on the beach!

**Hello, everybody! Let us meet Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic! So listen to this theme while you're reading this, it fits the mood. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IjOlzmigl4**

****

**_

Beach

_**

****

The bright noon sun shone high in the sky as a little raccoon/human girl with tan skin, a plain green T-shirt, thin black shorts, green flip-flops, black hair to her elbows, bright blue eyes, and brown raccoon ears and a tail stepped onto a stone along a rocky shore. "Oi, avast, first mate! The treasure be on the other side of that there cliffside, eh?" she exclaimed, aiming a wooden toy sword.

A black haired boy with dark grey eyes and black swim trunks limped forward. "Can't we take a break, Sheila? This whole 'pirate' thing can be really exhausting, y'know."

The chipper raccoon girl jumped down to him and said, "C'mon, Mason! 'ave a little fun, ya grumpy old poisonbender!"

"Shyah, but just because you’re a lightbender, _you_ gotta be so peppy!"

"Well, at leas' Ah know how ta have fun! Mate, what's wrong with you? You've been downer than two chubby seagulls who drink beer and eat their own kind, eh?"

"What is that-Oh, forget it! Ugh, it's about that kiss. Don't you think it was a little… out of nowhere?"

"Aw, come on, Mate! What's so bad abou' a li'l ol' friendly kiss, eh?"

"Well, the fact that Dillon spied on us and got it all over the news, for one thing. Now, they're all making fun of us."

"Well, 'o gives a choker on what they think, eh? We're jus' a couple of mates playin' around! Besides… you're a pretty good kisser, eh?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Well, you are, too, I guess."

"Mm-hm! Now, c'mon! Le's go find that treasure! Adventure awaits!"

"Aye-aye!" With that, the poisonbender followed the energetic raccoon girl across the rocky shore.

The two of them came to a hidden area below a small cliff (that looked similar to Pride Rock) and found a strange conch shell necklace under a rock. "Aw, strewth! We found the treasure, Mate!"

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"Oi don't know, but it's treasure! Le's show it to our parents!" With that, she grabbed the necklace and the two ran over the rocky shore and back to the beach.

"Mom! Dad!" Mason yelled as they ran over to their parents, Yin and Matthew Dimalanta and Elijah and Marine Frantic, who were lying on towels on the beach. Yin wore a blue one-piece bathing suit, Matt wore black swim trunks with dark blue stripes on the side, Elijah wore black swim trunks, and Marine just wore her usual clothes.

"Look what we found!" Sheila yelled, holding up the necklace.

The four sat up to look at it. "A necklace?" Matt asked.

"It's beautiful!" Yin followed.

"'ey, I know what that is!" Marine exclaimed. "That's the necklace a friend of mine gave to her boyfriend years ago! It's supposed to give you good luck when you go in the water. He was a bad swimmer, so that's why she made it."

"Does it work? 'Cause I'm not really the best swimmer." Mason said.

"It works with the power of love!" Marine replied.

"Oh, please!"

"Oh, Elijah!" she yelled, punching his arm. "You old drongo!"

"Well, I may not be the one who made it," Sheila started, "but I think Ah’ll give it ta Mason. Ya know, ta ‘elp with ‘is swimmin’." With that, she put the necklace around Mason's neck.

"Thanks! Hehe." Mason blushed.

"Come on! Le's go find some more treasure!" With that, she dragged him along as they ran off, leaving the parents to lie back down and smile.

"Oh, our kids." Elijah said.

"I say they look sweet together." Yin said.

"Well, as long as she treats him well, I'm okay with it." Matt replied.

"Oh, you can trust our daughter! She's jus' like me!" Marine exclaimed. "It's your son we're worried about! Former villains!" With that, the four adults laughed.


	11. Teach Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka wants Mason to teach her poisonbending. (Written by Numbuh 6.13.)

**Hello, everyone. Here’s another one-shot written by my good friend, Mika, showing Mason and Haruka’s relationship. (Also, edits done by me.)**

 

Aah. The blissfully peaceful neighborhood of Cleveland, Virginia. It is 6:00 A.M., and so, there are no kids awake, leaving their parents in relative peace and quiet for the time being.

"Teach me!"

Well, I did say for the time being.

"No!"

OK, picture this. The Delightful Mansion. Then, move your gaze to the side. No, not that side, the _other_ side, the _other_ side! OK, good. That's the Dimalanta household, where Matthew, Yin, Haruka and Mason Dimalanta reside.

"I said, teach me!"

OK, ow, those voices hurt my ears. Who am I? I'm Mika Corella, Numbuh June-13 of the KND. Otherwise known as Numbuh 6.13, the author of this one-shot. So stop paying attention to me and pay attention to the yelling voices behind the Dimalanta home.

"I said no!" A boy's voice yelled.

In reply to his statement, a girl's voice – Haruka's – demanded, "Why won't you teach me?"

"You're a girl!" Mason stated plainly. "Girls and poisonbending don't mix!"

In response, Haruka harrumphed and glared at him with her midnight blue eyes, exact copies of those of her father's, Matthew. "Well, I'm a poisonbender whether you like it or not, so you have to teach me!"

"And what are the consequences if I _don't_ teach you?" Mason hissed uncharacteristically, his black hair messed up because he tugged on it in frustration. It didn't help that he looked totally angry because he was wearing his favorite black T-shirt with a flame design on it.

Haruka smiled, well, smirked. She was definitely used to getting her way. "If you don't, Mum and Dad's gonna ban you from hanging out with Sheila."

Sheila Frantic was the daughter of Elijah and Marine Frantic, and was Mason's best friend and crush. It didn't help that the Frantics and the Dimalantas were family friends, and nearly always hung out on weekends.

Mason visibly paled. He cherished his moments alone with Sheila (because the last time they were alone, they found out that Dillon York had caught them making out in the Moonbase closet), and he didn't want his parents to actually ban him from her. Then, his fists furled and unfurled as he said, "You little-"

"Ah ah, remember about your temper!" Haruka's mouth curled up in a slight smile. Mason was so much fun to tease. "Sheila won't like it if you're a big ol' hothead!"

Mason sighed in defeat, but otherwise he reluctantly said, "Fine. I'll teach you how to poisonbend. But why not learn from Dad or _his_ friends, they’re fairly good. …Well, except Leo, unless you wanna know how to fart.”

There was silence from Haruka before she replied, "I want to learn from you. You're my brother, and Dad's nearly always too busy to teach me good tricks. Mum's not a poisonbender, so I'm turning to you."

"Oh." Immediately, a blush graced his cheeks as he realized that Haruka was putting her faith in him, considering the fact that the girl nearly always seemed to be fighting with her twin brother about everything.

Haruka smiled before punching her brother on the shoulder lightly. "Baka. (Idiot.) Even though I fight with you, you're still my brother. And siblings always care about each other, right?"

"Y-yeah." Mason twiddled his fingers before he suddenly felt his twin sister's fragile arms wrap around him in a hug. Immediately his cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

"Arigato, Kuya. (Thanks [Japanese] Big Brother [Tagalog].)" Haruka said before letting go of her brother. She then – almost instantly – whipped her brother with a gust of purple poisonous gas. Mason was flipped over and he belly-flopped onto the grass.

The boy blinked as Haruka teased, "Be alert, _onee-san_! Always be prepared!"

Then, a smile crept over his face as he stood up and tut-tutted Haruka, before he showed her how to bend properly. "That's not how you're supposed to bend! It goes like this..."


	12. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka uses a new power on Lee Andrew.

**Hello, everybody… ugh, I’m feeling sick. First, it made me think of this one-shot where Ava got the flu, in other words a human disease… then it made me think of this!**

****

**_

Healing

_**

****

Haruka happily watched as her best friend, Lee Andrew Grayson swung back-and-forth on the swingset. The two had gone to play at the park, and Lee wanted to show her how high he could swing. “Just watch, Haruka! I’m going all the way around!” Lee exclaimed.

“Hm hm hm! Keep going, Lee!” Haru cheered.

“You bet! Just watch me!” And after building up enough speed, Lee was actually able to go around the top where the swings hung. “WHOOAA!” As an unfortunate result, the boy dropped from the swing coming back down, landing facefirst on the hard concrete. “Ohhh… OW!” The swing then came back and bashed him hard in the forehead. “Owww…”

“Lee!” Haruka yelled, running over to help her friend up.

“Ow, I…I think I’m fine.” However, they soon noticed a big scrape in Lee’s right knee. “…Oh boy.”

“Don’t worry.” Haruka assured. “I think I have something.” With that, she grabbed the end of his pants-leg and pulled it up, taking her fingers and scratching his bare skin with her nails, digging them right in.

“AHH!” Lee screamed from the pain, but Haruka quickly let go and pulled the pants-leg back down. The two stared with amazement as the gash in his knee slowly disappeared, leaving barely any trace. “Hey… it feels better!” Lee said, waving his leg around. “How did you do that?”

“It’s a poisonbending move my dad taught us. The Healing Sting. Works like a Poison Sting, only it heals instead of wounds. Just like Waterbending Heal. My dad used it on my mom once when they were kids.”

“Hm. And they say poisonbenders are bad.” Lee smirked.

Haruka couldn’t help but giggle and give a wide grin. “Heeheehee! Thank you!”


	13. Popularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Garley meets Mike Strongarm.

**Hey, hey! Introducing a new future kid pairing that I’m certain certain _Power Rangers_ fans will love!**

****

**_

Popularity

_**

****

The Kids Next Door Bike Hub was roaring with cheering kids as two certain operatives raced at high-speeds across the track. Mike Strongarm, Leader of the Central Bike Hub, wore a determined look on his face, his feet moving fast as he spun the pedals of his bike. He wore a white T-shirt with dark purple stripes on its sides, dark purple pants, purple shoes, and a white helmet with purple to the side. Beside him, his current rival, Terry Stork, a boy with a light blue shirt, with longer dark blue sleeves, and black pants and dark-gray rubber shoes, wore a frown with gritted teeth, extremely desperate to best the Bike Hub leader.

In the audience, a nerdy girl with blonde, messy hair, a white lab coat, yellow T-shirt underneath, purple and white shoes, and purple square glasses couldn’t help but stare closely at the speeding biker that was in the lead. She sighed dreamily. “That Mike Strongarm is SUCH a dreamboat.”

Melody and Danny Jackson were standing beside her, and Melody said, out of the blue, “You should ask him out.”

Emily jumped with a start. “What? No way! What if he thinks I’m a total nerd?”

“You are a total nerd, Emily!” Danny exclaimed, earning him a punch in the arm from Melody. “Ow! Even so, I’m sure he’d like you, anyway.”

“Hmm… I don’t know.”

“Come on, after the race, you should go over and talk to him.” Melody suggested.

Right at that moment, Mike came in victorious, getting off his bike and doing a victory dance. “And the winner is, once again, Numbuh 78-Speed, Mike Strongarm! And Terry Stork will need to pick up the pace for next time.” Announced the… announcer.

Terry Stork kicked his bike to the ground hatefully, and his shadow patted his shoulder as he stomped away.

“This is reporter Zach saying: I hope we also don’t get replaced by potty-mouths.”

“Now’s your chance.” Melody whispered. “Go talk to him.” With that, she pushed Emily in Mike’s direction.

While Mike waved to his fans, Emily approached nervously, a red blush clearly visible on her face. “Uh…w-wow, Mike! You looked so cool in that race!” she said sheepishly.

“Always good to meet a fan.” Mike smiled coolly. “Hey, aren’t you that nerd girl that works at the museum?”

“Y-Yeah! I’m, uh… Emily. N-Numbuh 303! I’m the one that told the history of the Negatar Realms, like how the first human poisonbenders established-”

“Ah ah ah ah, stop right there!” he exclaimed, waving his hands. “You kinda talked too much.”

“Oh… sorry. I guess I can sort of ramble like that sometimes. I’m pretty boring, huh?”

“Eh, not really. Well, you ramble a lot… but you’re pretty smart, I’ll give ya that.” He winked.

“I know. Thank my parents for that. I just wish I could be cool and popular like you, and not some geek face that turns into a zombie the moment someone steals her things.” She frowned, looking away shamefully.

“Hey, being popular isn’t everything.” He said comfortingly. “It’s hard being adored and admired by everyone, rarely ever getting privacy. And besides, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself because you’re a nerd. I mean, that only means you’re smart. I may be cool, but I’m as good as Mr. Beatles; when he was a kid, when it comes to math.”

Emily gave a nervous laugh, and snorted. “I never liked popular guys much for being, well, popular, but I always thought you were cool for some reason. Maybe because you don’t make fun of me. And you admit you’re dumb!”

Mike laughed a little. “You know, you _are_ kinda cool, Emily. Want to, uh… hang out sometime? When we’re off duty?”

“Uuuuhh, sure!” Emily smiled, blushing madly deep down. “We could play videogames! W-We could play _Skyrim_.”

“Hehe, sounds great! And, uh… I could use a little help on some math… if it’s not too much trouble.” He asked shamefully and sheepishly.

Emily laughed. “Sure thing. See you later?”

“Hehe! See ya!” With that, he got on his bike and rode away.

Emily waved good-bye, still blushing as Melody and Danny approached. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Mel asked.

“Heck no! I have a date!! WOOHOO!”

“You’re not gonna die from the heat, are you?” Danny asked jokingly.

“Ehh, she’ll be fine.” Melody said. “Heck, she’s doing better than a certain SOMEBODY I know.” Just then, Eric Horvitz, Melody’s nerdy assistant, approached his gorgeous leader, sweating rapidly and uncontrollably as he held chocolate and flowers.

“Uhhhh… h-h-h-hey, Mmmmelodyyy…” He shook as he spoke.

“Yyyyyeeeeeeessss?” Melody spoke, smiled, and moved flirtingly.

“U-u-u-u-umm… I-I-I was wondering if… you…” In a matter of seconds, he fainted.

The three kids burst into laughter at the goofy nerd.

 

**Lol so yeah… I edited this story a lot. X)**


	14. Mark of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Supreme Leader, Cheren Uno, who is struggling at his job.

**Hey, everybody! Here’s to introduce Numbuh 6.13’s new future kids of 1/362 in my series!**

****

**_

Mark of Courage

_**

****

His name was Cheren Uno. Numbuh 3621 and Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. Son of the legendary Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie. He had brown hair, his mother’s chestnut brown eyes, wore a red jacket with white cuffs, white hints and black pockets, and a white T-shirt underneath it. He also wore a pair of black jeggings and a pair of red rubber shoes with white hints. He was only 9 years old, but already the whole of the Kids Next Door was planted on his shoulders. It was his job to watch after the organization, his job to keep it running. This was what Cheren wanted, more or less. He wanted to care for this organization the same way his mother did. That’s why, even now, he sits day and day in his Moonbase office, signing paperwork. Not the most exciting life as an operative, but it’s what keeps the organization running.

He was interrupted from his work when a fat, nerdy boy, with a yellow T-shirt, white shoes, and blue shorts and glasses, walked in with a huge stack of papers. “Sir, I need you to deliver these forms for the new mission specs.”

“Would it kill you to knock, Numbuh 65.49?” Cheren asked as the nerd just plopped the papers down on his desk. “Sigh, I'll get on it right away.” He said begrudgingly, lifting the huge stack and walking out of his office, followed by the nerd.

“Also, Nebula’s requesting if she can schedule a meeting with the rest of the Galactic Kid Council this Thursday at 1-”

“Larry, I’m a little busy right now, so can we just-” He was interrupted once more when Danny Jackson came over.

“Sir, Melody sent me up here. She was wondering if you had another helicopter the KNN could borrow. Drunk Philly ruined another one.”

“Sure. I’ll get back to you on tha-”

“Sir.” Mika Strongarm called, running over. “When were you going to fill in those orders for more bikes again?”

“As soon as I finish this-”

“Sir!” Emily Garley yelled, running over. “I need you to fill in those orders for more room at the museum.”

“Sure, let me just-”

“Excuse me, Sir!” Lola Stork, of Sector IC, yelled as she approached. “My brother was wonderin’ if you had any air fresheners, ‘cause he can’t stand our mom’s smoke?”

“Um, yeah, I think those-”

“Sir, you have to deliver these forms!” Larry whined.

“How do you expect me to squeeze all these priceless artifacts in?” Emily asked.

“We’re gonna need that helicopter.” Danny said.

“Our bikes are getting rusted!” Mike yelled.

“Come on, dude, you know how Terry gets.” Lola whined.

He was soon surrounded by swarms of operatives, all asking and begging for dumb requests. Cheren began to get a headache from all the voices at once. “RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” The leader erupted into burning flames, and all operatives backed away. The flames died down a bit, showing the panting boy’s fiery eyes and gritting teeth. The operatives filled with fear. They’ve never seen their leader like this. He almost looked like he was willing to kill somebody.

Suddenly, a blonde-haired girl with ran over and stood in the flaming boy’s way. She had blue eyes, a sleeveless orange shirt and a blue polo shirt with its sleeves folded, a short blue-gray skirt and black tights, and a pair of white rubber shoes with blue hints and a blue headband. “Okay, people, question time's over, everyone get back to their sectors!” The operatives just did as told and cowered away.

She then walked over to her brother, putting a hand on his shoulder as his flames finally vanished. “You okay, Bro?”

“Sigh, yeah… thanks for the save, Aurora. Man, I never thought being leader would mean having to deal with EVERY, SINGLE problem.”

“You just need to take a break. Come on, let's get a meatball sandwich.”

“Okay…” With that, the two headed for the cafeteria.

**Numbuh Zero’s Treehouse**

An hour passed, and the two were now home, where Cheren and his mother were in the secret underground room of the treehouse, where they were locked in a training battle. Rachel wore a light-blue T-shirt that showed her bellybutton and cleavage, short dark-blue shorts, light blue flip-flops with darker blue straps, and had her blonde hair in a small ponytail.

As the two swung their wooden swords at the other, Cheren flipped over his mother, but Rachel quickly turned and still swung. In a few seconds, Rachel’s sword was knocked out of her hands, with Cheren smirking and aiming his sword. Rachel gave her own little smirk and said, “Well, someone’s been workin’ out.”

“Hoo.” He huffed, swinging at the air before taking a seat. “I wish…”

Rachel sat by him on the bench and put an arm around him. “What’s wrong, Cherry?”

“Sigh…” Cheren put his face in his hands. “I’m just not sure if I can do it anymore. I’ve only been leader for a week now and the whole job’s stressful as hell. I get too overworked, people are always wanting me to do stuff…”

“You just need to learn to say ‘no’ once in a while.”

“I want to, but I don’t wanna let anyone down. But if I _did_ do all that stuff, I’d still probably let everyone down. Sigh… I’m just not cut out for this job.”

Rachel thought for a second, then stood up. “Come on. Something I wanna show you.” He followed her into a dark room where a light shone on a sword sheathed inside a blue and yellow sheath, sitting atop a small pedestal. Rachel picked it up and pulled the shining sword out of its sheath. “This is the Master Sword. This used to be a weapon, passed down from leader to leader in the Kids Next Door. Of course, it’s full power wouldn’t work for just anyone. Before I became leader, this was just an old Yield sign. It wouldn’t reveal it’s true form until held by the descendant of its previous owner. You wanna know why it finally revealed itself to me?”

“Because… you’re the descendant?”

“Well, yes… but it’s also because I was strong, brave, and I never gave up. I didn’t quite know it at first, though, but the sword… kinda already felt it.” She sheathed the sword and held it over to her son. “Cheren… you’re a great leader, too. You’re smart, well-organized, not afraid to be yourself… you wear the Mark of Courage just as well as I did… and you might be able to use this sword one day, too.”

Cheren took the sheath and drew the sword, staring at it as he waved it around. “Cool…”

“Hehe, sooner than you might think!” Rachel smiled, taking and putting the sword back, holding the sheath. “But of course, you’ll need to relax a little, too.”

“Yeah… maybe you’re right. Thanks, Mom. I think I will keep trying!”

“That’s the spirit! Now why don’t you go play videogames with Panini? You deserve to relax.”

“If you call Panini relaxing.” The Uno boy smirked before running off. (Play Fi’s Theme from _Zelda: Skyward Sword_!)

Rachel smiled in his direction as the sword glowed, and the blue and purple spirit, Fi came out. _“Master, I sense much of your traits within him. I calculate a 90% probability he will be worthy of wielding the Master Sword.”_

“Hehehe, Fi.” Rachel chuckled. “You and your obvious predictions. Of course he’ll be able to wield the sword. If he was brave enough to take on the duties of babysitting a million kids, I can’t think of anyone else. Besides… I see a lot of me in him, too…”


	15. A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Aurora play with their friends, Panini and Francis. (Written by Numbuh 6.13.)

**Game's Note: Hello, everybody! Mika wrote this fic of course, introducing Panini and Francis Drilovsky! Edits done by me. ;3**

**Mika's Note: Hoo boy, I've got a feeling you guys pretty much hate me now. . I'm so sorry for disappearing for infinity years! I've just been so busy at school, I pretty much have no more time to post up a few stories, or even log in to my BELOVED site, Enchanted Hogwarts! T.T As compensation, I will now make this family one-shot. Game already introduced Cheren and Aurora, so I guess all I can do now is make a one-shot of them. Well, here we go. (Oh yeah, by the way, I'm gonna include my own 86/60 kids in this story for no reason at all. Or maybe my reason is that Cheren already has a best friend.)**

**________________________________________  
 _A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora_**

 

"I'm SO gonna kick your butt!"

"HA! You wish!"

It was another quiet day at the Uno household. Well, as quiet as it could get anyway, what with a certain brown-haired boy and a certain black-haired girl having a Pokémon battle on their DSes on the sofa. I'm not sure that's how you spell their plural, but oh well.

The brown-haired 9-year-old boy, Cheren Uno, smirked as he selected a move with his stylus. "HA! Gallade uses Shadow Blade! Take that, Panini!"

"Why should Ah care when Gothorita uses Psybeam?" The black haired girl, Panini Drilovsky, who was also 9, hissed, tapping said move. Her Pokémon shot out a rainbow colored beam at Cheren's Gallade, making the Pokémon Confused.

Cheren gritted his teeth. "Gr…" His Gallade was down to one health bar, and he didn't have any Potions or Berries on him. Time to switch out. "Gallade, come back! You can do it, Zekrom!"

"Eat dirt, Zekrom!" Panini nearly screeched at her DS as she switched back Gothorita with Reshiram.

From the stairs in the Uno home, a blonde-haired girl and a red-haired boy just sat chatting, between bouts of watching their siblings screech bad words at each other over their Pokémon battle. The blonde – Aurora – simply smirked as Cheren shouted more words of profanity. They were SO lucky their parents were out.

"I can't believe Pan's going crazy over a little Pokémon battle." The red-haired boy commented. His name was Francis Drilovsky, Panini's older brother.

Aurora, now 10 years old like Francis, chuckled. "Cheren and Panini are both Pokémon addicts, so who wouldn't doubt their friendship?"

Francis looked outside, observing the sky. "Hey, wanna go outside? I'm tired of listening to them argue."

"Sure. Anywhere's better than here." Aurora agreed.

Francis outstretched his hand formally, bowing as Aurora took it, giggling. The two walked out of the house, hand in hand, before collapsing on the grass in a fit of giggles. Soon, they stopped, and they watched the clouds pass by.

"You looked so silly there, Fran!" Aurora giggled, spreading out her hands and feet on the grass. She looked so carefree. "Like some knight in an old movie!"

Francis laughed before imitating a chivalrous knight voice. "'Tis not a challenge for me, milady, for I am Sir Usely, a knight who is very serious!"

"Sirius is dead!" Aurora managed to choke out in between giggles, and suddenly, both ten-year-olds were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Francis was silenced, and Aurora wondered why. "Hey, Fran, what's wrong?"

"Well…" Francis murmured, watching as the wind blew the leaves in the tree in Aurora and Cheren's backyard. He was silent for a few moments, before he finally said, "I…I'm worried."

Aurora sat up slightly, training her blue eyes on Francis. "About what?"

"About… leaving the KND…" The boy whispered.

The blonde placed a hand on Francis's shoulder, making his onyx gaze travel up to meet her soft blue gaze. "Francis, you're a nice guy, OK? No one's gonna act like they aren't your friend on your decommissioning day, OK?"

"But, they might judge me because of Panini." Francis's words spilled out, and he covered his mouth in shame because he spoke about his sister like that. Panini had indeed inherited Fanny's hot temper, and it was no challenge to say that Cheren made her Global Commander because of her capabilities.

Aurora coughed loudly. "Hell no! You're a person all on your own, Fran! You're my best friend, and the best guy-friend a girl could ever have! Besides, aren't you happy you got your dad's strictness instead of your mom's temper?"

"I guess you're right." Francis chuckled, remembering the time both his sister and his mother had lost their heads and went crazy on him and his father. It wasn't a pretty sight, mind you. "Come on, I'll treat you to a smoothie."

Aurora pumped her fist up in the air. "Mathematical!" She cried as they both stood up.

"You're watching _Adventure Time_ again, aren't you?" Francis laughed.

Aurora smiled. "How'd you guess, 'Marshall Lee?'"

"I know you better than you think, 'Fionna'!" Francis laughed. The two best friends laughed their heads off, before cringing as Panini's high-pitched voice rang through the air.

"I'LL HAVE REVENGE ON YOU CHEREN, JUST YOU WAIT!"

Then came Cheren's voice. "YOU'RE JUST A SORE LOSER!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"I JUST DID!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"STOP THE PROFANITY!" Aurora yelled from the backyard, silencing the two. Then, without another word, the Uno girl and the Drilovsky boy both walked away.

Unbeknownst to them, a brown-haired girl melted out of the darkness, her green eyes flashing at the sight of Francis and Aurora together. Her fingers crushed a few nearby flowers in her anger.

"I WILL rip those two apart." The girl hissed. "Francis is _mine_!"


	16. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony McKenzie is struggling at earthbending.

**Hello, everybody! It’s time to introduce the children of Harvey and Shaunie!**

****

**_

Practice

_**

****

A normal day in West Virginia. The weather was nice. The air was quiet. Anthony McKenzie stared fiercely at his opponent, his bare feet locked firmly to the ground. Anthony was 7 years old, and Leader of Sector W. He wore a light-green T-shirt, tan khaki pants, had brown eyes, sandy-blond hair, buckteeth, and freckles on his face. He resembled his father, but took after his mother. Despite his young age, he was born with bigger feet than most other kids. He was teased, because of this, and it was hard to find shoes that fit. However, he wouldn’t like wearing shoes, anyway. He preferred to have his feet dirty, feeling soft dirt and rocks under his soles. He was an earthbender, like his mother, and he did his best to get in touch with his element.

Which brings us to his opponent: a simple boulder, twice his own height. He stood under a towering cliffside within a forest. It may’ve been just a boulder, but Anthony needed to be steady. He kept his firm stance. He wiggled his toes between the dirt. For in order to best this rock, he must be like a rock himself.

Anthony took a deep breath through his nose, then released calmly. He kept his stance for 10 minutes… but now he was ready. He raised his right foot and stomped with great force before throwing both fists against the boulder. “GUAH!” Immediately, the force sent him flying backward several feet. “Owww…” Needless to say, his head was aching from the impact.

“Ha ha ha HAA!” came the feminine laughter from a voice Anthony knew too well. “Prithee: yon boulder wast too MUCH for Anthony! HA ha ha ha!”

Floating above him, Anthony’s best friend, Fybi Fulbright. She had frizzy orange hair, freckles on her cute face, and beautiful emerald-green eyes. She wore a dark-green sweater, khaki-brown skirt, and brown Greek sandals. She looked like her aunt, Fanny, except she had pinkish-yellow angel wings. Her mother was a Nimbi; an angel person, and her father was human. She had a high Scottish accent, as her father was Scottish/Irish descended.

Fybi was a beautiful girl to Anthony’s eyes. Her emerald eyes were very vibrant, and her skin was smooth and fair. She had very small feet, compared to Anthony’s, and while Anthony’s feet were rough and dirty, Fybi’s were smooth and soft. That’s because, while Anthony’s element was Earth, Fybi was an airbender. She rarely ever walked, and instead preferred to use her wings. In short, she was very opposite of Anthony. Especially in personality. But regardless of this, Anthony loved to hang out with her.

“It’s NOT funny, Fybi!” Anthony yelled grumpily. “Uuuuugh!” The boy stood up and stomped angrily toward the boulder. “I don’t get it! I stood here for TEN minutes, ‘bein’ a rock’, and I STILL can’t EARTHBEND! Why did I get big, giant feet if they weren’t gonna help me push a BOULDER??”

“Mayhap yon boulder hath yonder brain. Ha ha HA!” Fybi laughed.

“Huuuuuh. What’re you doing here ANYWAY, Fybi?”

“Prithee, canst a friend not come to offer her support?” Fybi smiled as she lightly seated herself atop Anthony’s head. “They say laughter be-eth the finest of medicines, so mayhap mine laughter givest thee strength to bend.”

“Well, it DOESN’T. It makes me feel WORSE.”

Fybi hovered off his head and landed to face him. “Pray, how sad. The mocking laughter worketh for Cheren all the time, when fair cousin Panini dost it to him. Mayhaps thou art just weak. ‘Tis no wonder thou canst not bend.”

“What would THAT have to do with anything?? Michelle was only TWO when SHE began bending! And she was already GREAT at it! How come she and MOM could lift a boulder with one hand and I can’t even PUSH IT??”

“I doth not know. But most earthbenders possesseth unbreakable, rock hard spirit. Mayhaps thine doubt in thyself ist what maketh thee slump?”

“Well, why WOULDN’T I doubt myself? My sister’s a buhmillion times better than me. Do you know how many times she’s buried me HALFWAY in the ground and laughed ‘cause I couldn’t get out?? I just wanna… nnnn!” Filling with rage, he swung his foot and kicked the boulder. “YOW!!” he stubbed his toes as a result.

Anthony’s pain eased when Fybi put a hand on his shoulder. “Anthony… I am sorry thou feelst so small compared to thine sister… but thou mustn’t let her laughs break thy stone heart. If there ist one thing thou hast over thine sister, it is thy years of pain and suffering through mastering thine element.”

“(Sigh, can’t you talk normally for once?) But how is THAT better over Michelle?”

“Michelle hast accomplished so much, through simple skill and talent. She will never know what true pains and struggles most must endure, to achieve the simplest of tasks. In time, Anthony, thou wilt be a powerful earthbender, but only after much toil and hardship. But such toil and hardship would feelst rewarding, once thou hast conquered it, and used it against thine sister. One day, she wilt lay defeated, and you shalt stand tall.”

And just like that, Anthony’s negative feelings were gone. He suddenly had a new purpose. …If he translated what Fybi was saying correctly. “…So you’re saying… if I keep practicing… I might get strong enough to beat Michelle?”

“Aye. Thou willst.” Fybi nodded. “And always know… thou hast my support.” And the angel planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Anthony’s face froze, and his cheeks turned red. “Duuuhh…” He could only smiled goofily. He shook it off a few seconds later, smiling with confidence. “Anyway… thanks, Fybi.” With that, the McKenzie boy climbed and stood atop the boulder with sureness. “I’m gonna keep trying and KEEP getting stronger! And one day, I’ll pick this boulder up, and bury HER in the dirt! Just you WAIT, MICHELLE! I- whoooOOA!” He lost balance and fell off the boulder.

Fybi shook her head, smiling. “Thou wilt need to work on thine stance…”


	17. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Anthony are fighting over a game while Aunt Rachel listens.

**Hey, everybody! Here's another one-shot with Anthony, that also introduces his sister.**

****

**_

Memories

_**

****

The hot noon sun shone bright in the cloudless sky. Summer was just starting, and the weather has been boiling these past few days. Rachel Uno was currently enjoying the warm weather, the married woman lying back in a lawn chair in the backyard of their house, her gold-blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail, like she kept it nowadays, wearing only a bright-blue bellybutton shirt, short blue jean-shorts, and blue flip-flops, having her left leg crossed over her right leg, and her head rested on her hands.

"Geh! Give it back!"

Although she wasn't the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door anymore, she still got to use her leadership skills in her new job, as the current principal of Gallagher Elementary. In fact, Dimentia got to do the same thing, as principal of the new Galaxia School. Like her KND job, it was pretty stressful, and almost everyday she came home, she always took the time to relax.

"No! It's mine!"

Unlike her husband, Nigel, she always loved sunbathing. The warmth of the sun's rays, mixed with the cool breeze on her skin, always made her feel at peace.

"Come on, Michelle, give it back."

But it wasn't entirely peaceful today. Her 7-year-old nephew and 5-year-old niece were currently over. She frowned in slight annoyance, glancing to them on the other side of the yard, standing on the porch and tugging on a Nintendo 3DS. Anthony McKenzie, with his little sister, Michelle. And they were her brother; Harvey's, and his wife, Angie's kids. Michelle looked a lot like Angie like her brother did Harvey. Michelle wore a brown sweater that was similar to Harvey's, had dark-red hair, bright-blue eyes, and a purple skirt. She wore no shoes and went barefoot like her mom and brother, since they were earthbenders.

But every time she saw them bickering, she always forgot they were siblings. When she looked at them, all she saw was her baby brother fighting with the girl next door that always bugged him, just like the old days.

As the two kept trying to pry the device away from each other, Michelle stomped the ground and jabbed Anthony away with an earth chunk, jumping in victory after finally retrieving it. Anthony gritted his teeth in anger, and attempted to send an earthquake toward her, stomping the ground, but accidentally sent it across the yard toward the relaxing woman. The quake pushed the chair over, knocking Rachel on the ground. Anthony backed away in fright as Rachel got up and glared at them, and Michelle immediately pointed to her brother. "Anthony did it!"

"WHAT? You made me! Quit lying, Michelle!"

"Start truthing, Anthony!"

"That's not even a word!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"HARVEY, ANGIE, will you STOP-…" Rachel stopped herself, forgetting who they were. "Uh… I mean, Anthony, Michelle! Can't you take this somewhere else?"

"She started it!" Anthony refuted. "It's still MY turn with the DS!"

"Nuh-uh. Mom says we each get two hours per turn, and Anthony's is way past up."

"It is not."

"Alright, alright. Anthony, when did you get it?" Rachel asked.

"Three."

"And… what time is it now?"

Michelle checked the time on the 3DS. "5:02!"

"Okay, then it's Michelle's turn now."

"Yyes!" Michelle cheered.

"Aw, come on, Aunt Rachel! I-" Anthony tried to argue.

"Anthony…" Rachel glared. "Will I have to call your mom and tell her to bring the Minish Dust?" she raised a brow.

Anthony gulped and finally gave in. "Fine." He grumbled, stomping away.

"Thank you, Aunt Rachel!" Michelle hummed merrily to herself, skipping back in the house.

With them gone, Rachel set her lawn chair back up and went back to sunbathing, smiling and chuckling to herself. "Oh, Harvey. You really know how to raise your kids…"


	18. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula isn't sure what to write about for a poem.

**Hi, everybody. This is just a little intro fic. Nothin' really much, though.**

**_Stars_ **

A girl with brown skin, black and white hair, a black tux, black pants, black shoes, and a yellow left eye and black right eye tapped a pencil to her chin, eraser side, pondering thoughts as she stared at the piece of paper on her desk in her room. Her door knocked, and she said, "Come in."

A boy, her younger brother, walked in. The right half of him was white while the left was black, including his hair. He wore a tux with black and white vertical stripes and had black eyes. "Hey, Nebula. Whatcha doin'?" he asked in a Jamaican accent.

"Oh, hi Jerome. Just doing a little homework. Cruddy poetry. I can never think of what to write about."

"Mmmm… what about stars?"

"Stars?"

"Yeah. We live in Star Haven, anyway."

Nebula stood up and looked outside her window at the star-filled space sky, the young Star Kids of Star Haven and Wisps flying about. It was a rather beautiful setting. It was always nighttime where they lived, or at least _seemed_ nighttime, as the dark-blue sky was always filled with bright stars, and the river glinted their reflection. "Hmmm... Sounds kinda cliché, don't it?"

"I guess so. But considering what we do and where we live, it would be kind of typical, wouldn't it."

"Yeah… I guess." Nebula smiled, and decided to write about it.


	19. Alien Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vweeb bonds with his mother, Ava.

**Hey, everybody! Just a cute li'l family fic. Also, introducing Ava and Kweeb's kids!**

 

Makava laid back on her couch one afternoon, peacefully watching TV. _"We now return to The Amanda Show. Edited for aliens."_

 _"It's TIME for an Asteroidbilly Moment!"_ The screen showed a couple alien hillbillies skip out of a house on an asteroid, chuckling crazily.

_"Hey, hey! Knock-knock!"_

_"Huhu, who's there?!"_

_"Photon Phlaser!"_

_"Huhu, Photon Phlaser, who?!"_

_"Haha, ah'm gonna hit ya in the head with a Photon Phlaser!"_

_"Huhu… huh?"_ The girl asteroidbilly immediately whipped out a ray gun, firing a large, green laser straight at the male's head, burning it clean off. The female watched his body drop as she continued to dance and laugh some more.

Makava heard some small panting and looked over the couch to see her older, yet smaller, 1-inch brother, Vweeb, scampering in. "Makava!" he panted, "Don't tell her where I am!" With that, she watched as he ran under the couch.

She heard some footsteps approaching, automatically knowing it was their mom (because she and Makava were the only regular sized people in the house), and went back to watching TV, pretending nothing happened as Ava walked in. She studied the floor a little and asked, "Makava, have you seen your brother anywhere?"

"Uh, nope. Have you tried looking under your nose?"

Ava actually rolled her eyes downward and rubbed the bottom of her nose with her right index. "Nope."

"Between your toes?"

Ava looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes as she said, "Not there. He is sometimes, though. Now, where could he be?"

Vweeb ran to hide behind the left couch leg on the back when he saw his mom's feet walking behind, her giant feet quaking the floor at his small size. The white alien mother crouched down and examined the underside of the couch. When she crawled around to the side, Vweeb sidled around the leg to stay out of her vision. He saw her stand up and walk to the front of the couch, so Vweeb ran to the leg on the other side to squeeze behind it as she looked around.

Ava, figuring he wasn't there, stood up and thought about where he might be hiding. "I hope I didn't step on him." She said, checking the bottoms of her feet for any squashed marks.

While she was distracted, Vweeb took this time to run out from under the couch over to the living room table, laughing as he grabbed hold of the table's leg. "Haha! Safe!"

Ava looked down and saw her tiny son smirking victoriously. "Aw! You clever little sneak! Where were you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find me there!"

Ava giggled as she bent down to pick up her little son, setting him in her left palm. "Well, you truly are the Hide-and-seek Prince."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Makava asked. "I thought Vweeb got in trouble for crashing the hovercraft again."

"Nah. We're just playing a little game." Ava said.

"Haha! Little!" Vweeb laughed.

"Anyway, we're running low on squid soup. Wanna come to Twinkly Marts with me to buy some more?" Ava asked.

"You know it!" Vweeb jumped for joy.

"Hm hm hm! Okay then. Let's go." Ava placed the tiny alien on her left shoulder as she slipped on her sandals and headed out the door.

**Twinkly Marts**

They took the Heart Star and flew to a large produce store inside a glass dome atop an asteroid in the vastness of space, walking through one of the aisles and spotting their favorite soup can on the highest shelf. Ava reached up and pulled one down, then tried to grab another one, but it seemed too far back. "Aw. They always put 'em where you can't reach."

"You mean, put 'em where you can't reach! Put me up there." Ava did so and lifted her diminutive son on the top shelf. The alien ran behind the large can and, despite his small height, was able to push it over the edge for Ava to grab it. The tiny alien proceeded to leap back down, but he accidentally fell between Ava's breasts.

"Oh?" Ava perked in surprise. She reached down and pulled Vweeb out as he gave a blush.

"Uhhh... sorry about that. Hehe." He scratched his head.

"Save it for when you're older, and do it to other girls." She smirked, placing him on her shoulder. "But thanks for getting the can. Hm. And they usually say the tall sons are the best to have."

They were about to walk to the check-out line until Vweeb spotted someone. "Hey, Mom, look! It's Arianna!" Ava looked and spotted the purple-skinned alien with her parents.

"Hey, Cosmo, Nova!" Ava called.

"Ava!" Nova exclaimed as the family ran over.

"So, what's up with you two?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, me and Vweeb are just hangin' out. We're here getting some squid soup, and we might sneak him into a movie later."

"Hehe! Well, we ran out of Floran carrots, and… Nova and Arianna just demanded we get more!" Cosmo said.

"Well, you don't expect us to eat the remains of the poor, helpless animals, do you?" Nova smiled.

"Hello, Vweeb." Arianna smiled and waved to her friend.

"Hehe… hi, Ari." Vweeb blushed and waved.

"Why don't you two go chat for a bit." Ava suggested. Arianna held her hands open, allowing Vweeb to jump onto them. The purple alien carried him a few feet away, leaving their parents to chat.

"Well, you two seem to be having fun."

"Yeah." Vweeb said. "The two of us have gotten really close, lately. It's… pretty weird, huh?"

"Hm hm hm. I think it's really sweet that you like to hang out with your mom. Not many boys do that nowadays. Always afraid of being embarrassed to be seen with them."

"Well, when you're my size, you never have to worry about being 'seen' by them. But yeah, I really do like hanging out with her. She's a really fun person! …But uh, don't tell that to anyone at school, okay?"

"Mm hm hm hm hm! We'll make it our little secret." She whispered, tapping his belly playfully.

"Okay, Vweeb, time to go." Ava said, picking up the little alien and putting him back on her shoulder as they walked away.

"See you later, Arianna!" Vweeb called out.

"Take care, you two!" the girl waved.

"I think it's cute that you like hanging out with me, too." Ava told him.

"Oh! You… heard that, huh?"

"You may be small, Vweeb, but my big ears hear a lot. You aren't embarrassed, are you?"

"What, no! Of course not!"

She giggled. "You're definitely your father's son."

"I'm also my mother's child!"

"Hm hm hm! Well, ready to sneak into that movie?"

"You bet! There's no use of being small if you're not gonna take advantage of it!" The two laughed happily as they walked out of the shop.


	20. Happy 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunni Chariton tries to prepare her mother's 33rd birthday.

**Hello, everybody! Here's a one-shot tribute to Mika's Birthday, which was… yesterday. …Well, a date late ain't bad. XP**

****

**_

Happy 33

_**

****

Streamers, balloons, and colorful party decorations littered the Chariton home as children worked tirelessly to set it all up, being ordered around by a girl in a black blouse, blue shirt, tan-colored skin, blue knee-high socks, and brown hair. "Hurry up, you guys! Mom's gonna be home any minute!"

"Why are we helping throw a party for Mrs. Chariton, again?" Mason asked, filling plastic cups full of punch with Sheila and Haruka.

"Didn't she 'elp create you guys, Mate?" Sheila asked.

"What?"

"Er, that's not what she meant." Haruka replied. "She may be Sunni's mom, but she is an old family friend of ours. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Good point." Mason agreed. It was true that, even though Mika was married and had her own kids, she was always a very friendly person to most of her other friends' kids, and that was why they agreed to help Sunni Chariton help prepare a birthday party for Mika.

"No, no, you're not pumping those balloons hard enough!" Sunni yelled to Harry Gilligan, who was trying to pump up the balloons.

"Gee, I'm working hard as I can. My lungs don't have the strength to blow all these up."

"Um, Sunni, we have a problem." Lee Andrew called, running over beside Leanne. "Our Shadows are choking on the scarfs we were gonna use for that party trick."

"Did you tell the shadows they aren't supposed to SWALLOW the scarfs?"

"Hey, guys, here they come!" Cheren yelled, seeing a car coming down the road.

"Quick, everybody hide!" Sunni ordered, switching off the lights as everyone ducked.

Mario was about to reach up and grab one of the cookies off the table, but Dillon smacked his hand away and pulled his Shadow down.

The car finally pulled up and stopped on the driveway as Mr. and Mrs. Chariton stepped out. "Rainier, you kept driving us around for HOURS, what are you keeping me so busy for?" Mika asked joyfully.

"Just calm down, Miky, you'll see soon enough." Rainier told her, pulling out his keys and using them to open the front door to their house. The whole place was pure darkness, so Rainier switched the lights on, and the children immediately jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" Mika was startled and gasped.

"Happy birthday, Mom!" Sunni exclaimed.

"Aw, Sunni! Did you all do this for me?" Mika asked, looking around and seeing many of her friends' kids: Cheren, Chris, and Aurora Uno, Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan, Kirie Beatles, Mason and Haruka Dimalanta, Sheila Frantic, Dillon York, Lee and Leanne Grayson, and Daniel and Columbine Whitby.

"We sure did!" Mason exclaimed. "Just to say thanks for being a good friend to all of us."

"Yeah! You're really not bad for an adult." Dillon smiled.

"Oh, really, Dillon?" Leanne asked rhetorically. Her Shadow stuck her tongue out at him.

Mika only chuckled. "Oh, you kids."

"Look! We got the cake!" Panini Drilovsky called, walking in from the kitchen with her brother, Francis, as well as Lucario.

"Fresh from the oven." The aura fox smiled. "Baked with all the likes, with a hint of Firstborn magic."

"MEW Mew Mew!" the psychic Firstborn smiled, hovering over the cake. The two Drilovskys set the rectangle-shaped cake down, decorated with mostly white icing, with pink around the edges, a few tiny rings stuck in with pictures of Mew, Regice, and other Pokémon, 13 candles around the cake, and "Happy 33, Numbuh June-13" written in pink icing on the center.

"13 candles because that was your Numbuh." Chris told her.

"That's still kind of funny since she was born the 12th." Columbine said.

"Happy 33rd birthday, Ms. Corella!" Haruka smiled.

"You're the best, Mom." Sunni smiled.

"Awe, thanks, guys." Mika smiled, taking a seat in front of her cake. "You kids are the best!"


	21. Calm, Cool, and Collected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunni keeps getting distracted from her book, but Darcy doesn't mind the noise.

**Hey, everybody! Just a short one-shot I came up with to introduce the Chariton children (at least one of them).**

****

**_

Calm, Cool, and Collected

_**

****

_And so it came to pass that I, Malchior of Nol, did lay siege to the dread dragon, Rorek. Though it did seem that the dragon was greater than my magics could defeat. And… as the fell beast struck… I-_

"Give it back, Michelle! It's my turn!"

"No! It's mine!"

Sunni Chariton was interrupted from her reading, angrily looking up at the bickering Anthony and Michelle McKenzie a few feet away. Sunni and her sister were currently at the park, relaxing under the shade of a tree as both of them each held their own book, reading from behind opposite ends of the tree. Sunni was quite enjoying this moment, until the two bickering siblings made their way over and started fighting over a 3DS. Sunni glanced behind the tree, her sister, Darcy rested on her front with her legs sticking up and crossed in an "X" as she continued to read her book.

Darcy wore a simple spaghetti-strapped black dress cropped above her knees, dotted with purple rosettes, white knee socks, and black Mary Janes. In her hair, she wore a thin black headband with purple roses and purple ribbons. The younger sister had pale, peach-colored skin, onyx black hair that looked midnight-blue (with bangs that border on her eyes), and slanted dark-violet eyes.

"It's my turn to play it this time!" Anthony yelled, still desperately trying to pry the game away from his sister. "Give it back!"

"You tried to take it the first time! This is payback!" Michelle denied.

"Ugh. Aren't you gonna do something?" Sunni Chariton asked her sister.

"Eh… it's no big deal." Darcy stated simply, flipping a page.

Furrowing her eyes, Sunni shut her book for a moment and angrily approached the two McKenzie children. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shouted, making the two cease fighting and frightfully face her. "Michelle, give him the freaking game already and get out of here before I go all mind-freak and make your heads explode!"

Michelle did what she said and shoved the handheld game into Anthony's hands. The two dashed away before the angry psychic could do anything. Sunni breathed a sigh of relief before going back under the tree and continuing to read.

_Though it did seem the dragon was greater than my magics could defeat. And… as the fell beast struck! I-_

The sounds of loud, obnoxious burping drew Sunni's attention away from the book. She faced ahead with a glare as Mason and Sheila were currently walking through the park, holding cans of their favorite soda in their hands as they threw burps at each other. Both of them ended with rather long burps, but Sheila's was longer, and Mason tried to release another one, but only little puffs of breath came out. "HHAHA! Ah win again, Mate!" the wereraccoon exclaimed.

"Not fair, Sheila! You have more soda than me!"

"Nuh-uh! Oi still got a li'le bit left!"

"Me too! Let's go again!"

"Foine!" With that, the two tilted their heads all the way back and engulfed what remained of the cans, releasing more burps. They then quickly pulled out two more cans and drank away. Annoyed by all of this, Sunni shut her book and angrily walked over. She swiped the cans from the two before they could drink again, tossed them in the air, and sent them flying away with an aerial-kick.

The two disappointedly watched their cans fly off in the distance before directing their attention at the angry Sunni. "Now go have your little 'burp-off' somewhere else before I turn you into dung beetles and squish you like BUGS!" Mason and Sheila exchanged frightful glances before backing away from the angry Chariton. With them gone, Sunni proceeded to go back under the tree and pick up her book.

"Turn them into dung beetles?" Darcy asked, disbelieved.

"Well, I can shrink them, can't I? Close enough…" With that, she continued to read.

_-greater than my magics could defeat. And as the fell beast struck… I…- &%(^_

"AHH! Stop squirting me, Rupert!" Berry Bean yelled as Rupert Dickson chased her and her cousin, Lilac Farley around with a water-squirter gun.

"Yeah, you're getting us wet!" the blonde-haired catgirl yelled.

"Come on, girls! Afraid of a little water?" the Dickson boy asked. While trying to shoot Berry at one point, the werecat jumped out of the way, causing Rupert to squirt Sunni with water, getting her book wet. "Whoops…" Rupert looked in fear.

Sunni slammed her book shut and angrily approached the Dickson boy, using her psychic to lift the squirt gun above Rupert's head, and squishing and twisting it up before ripping it in half, making the water spill over him. "Hey!"

"Repeat after me:" Sunni ordered, waving her hand by Rupert's face. "You will listen to what I say."

"I will listen to what you say…" Rupert repeated in a hypnotized tone.

"You will take these girls someplace else where you won't bother me."

"I will take these girls someplace else where we won't bother you…"

"Aww!" Lilac whined.

"You will also be their servant for the next several hours."

"I will also be their servant for the next several hours…"

"And do whatever they say."

"And do whatever they say…"

"Ooooh!" Lilac and Berry drew out in awe.

The two 5-year-old werecats took Rupert by the arms and led him off. "Come on, Rupert. We'll let you wear a pretty dress while you trim our toenails." Berry smirked.

"Yes, My Master…"

Sunni sighed in relief before going back to read her book under the tree.

_And as the fell beast struck, I summoned the forces of my magic book. With a curse more ancient than foul Rorek itself, I-_

"Hey, Sunni, what's up!" Sunni's expression turned to pure annoyance when the tiny alien, Vweeb jumped onto her book. Her hands trembled as she strongly resisted the urge to slam the book shut and squish the tiny alien. She looked up as Danny Jackson and Artie Gilligan ran over as well. "Great party for your mom the other day!"

"Yeah, Vweeb fell in the cake and almost got eaten by Sheila!" Danny exclaimed.

"Uugh! What do you guys want?" Sunni angrily asked.

Vweeb leapt back to stand between Artie and Danny as Danny pulled out a bottle of milk. "We're practicing for a talent show! Watch as the amazing Vweeb chugs down this entire half-gallon of milk!" Danny announced.

"Oh boy…" Sunni stated in disbelief, already knowing where this was headed.

Danny used his waterbending to bend the milk out of the bottle, and Vweeb kept his mouth wide open, letting Danny stuff some of the milk inside the Kateenian, puffing him up. "Now watch this!" Danny instructed as Artie held his mouth open, letting Danny bend the milk inside him. The two squirted the milk out of their noses and successfully shot it into the others' wide-open mouth.

"Euh!" Sunni was completely grossed out.

The two kept repeating this process and exchanging the squirted milk. "And now for the finish!" Danny spoke, and Artie proceeded to shoot what remained of his milk inside of Vweeb's mouth.

"Ulp… uh-oh…" Vweeb gulped, beginning to puff up even more. Sunni only put on a grossed and worried look, shielding her face with her book. "PLEEHHHH!" In a matter of seconds, Vweeb had unleashed an explosion of milk all over Sunni's body. "TA-DAAA!"

"So, whaddya think?" Artie asked.

"We're gonna go show Makava and Arianna later!" Danny said. "I think it's pretty neat!"

"AAUGH!" Sunni screamed, using psychic to blow the milk off of her, getting the boys wet. "Will you two just let me READ already?!"

"Alright, alright, geez!" Vweeb said as the boys raised hands in defense and walked away.

"Come on, guys, let's get more milk. Talk about a hothead!" Danny said.

As Sunni angrily sat back down to read her book, she glanced back at her sister, Darcy, who still lied on her front and swung her feet around in the air, continuing to read. "HOW can you still READ with all this going on?! Don't you get annoyed??"

"Eh… not really. I just go with the flow…" Darcy stated simply, peacefully turning another page in her book.

"Ugh!" Sunni only rolled her eyes.

"OI, EVERYBODY!" Sunni then faced ahead as Mad Mod ran into the center of the park. "Who's ready ta celebrate freedom aftuh nearly 20 years of bein' frozen in liquid nitrogen with a li'le playground roundhouse?!"

"YEEEAAAH!" the many Brotherhood villains exclaimed, charging into the park to begin wreaking loud, obnoxious havoc after nearly 20 years of being frozen.

"Uugh…" Sunni only sat her book down and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit. I need to blow off some steam."

"Later, Sunni." Darcy stated simply, not taking her eyes off the book. With that, the older sister ran off and began pummeling every villain she could.

The three boys, Artie, Danny, and Vweeb, stood and watched from afar as all this went on. "Boy, talk about a bad place to read." Artie said.

"Seriously, how CAN Darcy read through all that?" Vweeb asked.

"Well, Vweeb, Darcy's a lot like my mom:" Artie replied, "she's just one of those people that's just calm, cool, and collected."

After a while, Sandman, Coldman, and a bunch of Kids Next Door operatives like Cheren, Aurora, Panini, and Francis ran into the park, the loud explosions and destruction growing even more while Darcy continued to read her book in peace. During which, a few broken, burning playground pieces landed beside her, and a screaming Gizmo ran around her in circles with his butt lit aflame as he flailed his arms. As her eyes kept on the book, she did hear her sister say, "Hey! It's the dragon from the book I was reading!"

________________________________________

**Hehe… this is pretty good, I guess. So, yeah, Mika and Rainier's future daughters. And both are psychicbenders, just an FYI. :P Lol I'm trying to get the motivation to work more on _Firstborn_ , but with Nolan's story done, the best story, I don't think people like it as much. :P Oh well. Laters!**


	22. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunni has a secret admirer?

**Hey, everybody. Here’s a Valentine’s Day one-shot that introduces a new pairing to my series (and was hinted in an earlier story), and sort of hints a few other new pairings, too.**

Valentine’s Day at Kids Next Door Moonbase. It was the holiday where most couples spent all day together, secret admirers slipped each other cards, and regular friends passed cards to each other, too. Frankly, it wasn’t one of the most revered holidays in the Kids Next Door, but Supreme Leader Numbuh 3621 felt like throwing a party up there, anyway, for holiday spirit, and also relieving a little boredom.

Heart-shaped balloons and usual party designs, colored red and pink, decorated the base, and there were tables of refreshments. Several groups of “friends”, most of which were a boy and a girl who likely liked each other, met up and exchanged cards or other minor gifts. Emily Garley gave Mike Strongarm a mechanical beating heart, while he gave Emily a card that read, You make my heart pedal. Rupert got a mouse chew toy for Berry Bean and Lilac Farley to play with, and was currently playing Fetch with the two werecats. Dillon and Leanne were walking side-by-side, not knowing that their shadows were exchanging cards and flowers behind them. Vweeb have Arianna a card, but it was too tiny for her to read, so Vweeb had to read it for her, embarrassingly. Cheren handed Panini a chocolate bunny, Nebula a card that opened a black hole when opened, and Lin Beifong some rock candy. He then left to give Miyuki Crystal something.

Larry MayHence was also going around and delivering flowers and cards to operatives from secret admirers. He gave his cousin, Aranea Fulbright, a card that said, My heart is wrapped around in your strings. She raised an eyebrow at who this could be from. Afterwards, Makava received a card. It read, You dissected my heart and stole my mind. It sounded a little weird to her, but she had an idea who it might be from. Zach Murphy then received a card, which read, I need no mouth to speak, for my heart says all. Anthony also received a card, but was told to give it to his little sister. Anthony glanced and saw it was from Timothy Gilligan.

The only one who didn’t seem to be enjoying the occasion was Sunni Chariton. The psychicbending Filipino was over by the corner, leaned against the wall as her eyes were closed, and she meditated to herself, ‘cause psychics need to meditate. Sunni was usually pretty down this holiday, since she didn’t really have any close friends. The only time someone actually ‘liked’ her was when she and her sister travelled back in time to save their grandparents, and Mr. Gilligan fell in love with her. Of course, she couldn’t date him, because that would screw up the timeline in all sorts of ways (though it wasn’t as bad as when their father made out with his own future daughter).

“You’re sure quiet.” Sunni’s eyes opened as she looked up and turned at who it was that spoke to her.

“Oh. Hey, Harry.”

“Why aren’t you partying with everyone else?” he asked in a calm, quiet fashion.

“I’ve never been so into Valentine’s Day. Too many mushy feelings going around.”

“Hehe. Yeah, I’ve never been too into the whole thing either. Still, don’t you at least wanna hang out with your friends? It must be lonely over here. Where’s your sister, anyway?”

“Hanging out with Jerome or something, I dunno. It’s just so weird, you know… everybody’s got someone to hang out with. I think even Mewtwo took interest in a Gardevoir he met.”

Harry glanced around the Moonbase, watching as Fybi gave Anthony a pink apple that turned him into a peach, watched as Danny Jackson and Haylee Gilligan exchanged technical ideas, Mason and Sheila crossing arms and drinking Purple Flurp, and saw Eric sweating, shaking, and blushing as he tried to hand a giggling Melody a card. “No kidding. It’s amazing how many kids get into it.”

“But why don’t I get anyone to hang out with? I mean, almost every boy has a girl that likes them, and almost every girl has a boy that likes them. And even if they’re not dating, they’re hanging out as friends. The only person I ever hang out with is my sister. I…I know it sounds weird to care about that stuff, but… sigh, somehow I don’t feel valued as much.”

“Well, I can understand that. But to be honest, you’re better off not gettin’ involved with those kinds of relationships. We shouldn’t have to worry about all that romance stuff until we’re smelly, ugly teens. Still, I guess that’s why a lot of these couples prefer to be called ‘friends’ at the moment.”

“I guess you’re right. But I’d still like someone else to be close to. I just feel so lonely most of the time.”

“Well, your mom probably felt lonely for a long time, too, when it was just her and Mewtwo. Still, you shouldn’t feel upset. There’s probably a hundred boys in the KND who think you’re pretty. You got the looks, I’ll give you that.”

Sunni lightly smiled and blushed. “You think so, huh?”

“Well, yeah. That temper of yours is kinda cool, too. But that’s just me.”

Sunni looked away, still blushing.

“Oh. And I got this for you.” Harry said, handing Sunni a card before turning to walk away.

“From you?”

Harry stopped and smirked, glancing behind him. “Heh. I told you I’m not into this stuff. If anything, the compliments were the card. Some cat came up to me randomly and wanted me to pass it. Later.” With that, he walked away.

Sunni curiously opened the card. On the center of the double-folded card was a large, red, bolded “R”. She noticed four strands of some whitish-light-brown fur and picked it up, staring at it closely. Sunni only shrugged before walking off to find her sister.

**Somewhere else**

In the darkness of some room far away, a shadowed man, who looked to be wearing an orange suit, sat upon his throne and petted his large, panther-sized cat while watching this event on a large computer screen. _“It was small, but my invitation has been sent. If this girl’s psychic powers are as powerful as my master claimed, I may finally be able to take revenge on that traitorous creation of mine. Hehehehehehehehehe…”_

_“Mrooooww…”_


	23. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Uno has a talk with Maddy Murphy.

**Hewwo, everybody. Here’s an idea Numbuh 227 had. Figured I’d experiment pairings for Chris before I reached a conclusion.**

 

It was just a normal day up on Moonbase. Normal as it gets, anyway. The place seemed packed with benders/metahumans today. Sheila Frantic, Fybi Fulbright, and Lola Stork were soaring around the air and tossing a Whisby, along with the shadowbenders, Dillon, Lee, and Leanne, who popped and flew out of the shadows to take the Whisby. Their very presence here made decommissioning officer, Maddy Murphy, look with disgust. She doesn’t understand what they were thinking 20 years ago, letting people like them in such an otherwise great organization. They ruined the purity of what this organization used to be, stole all the glory from the normal operatives.

Maddy walked into the cafeteria with a frustrated look as she got a soda from the vending machine. “Stupid metahumans…” she mumbled. “Why can’t we just deport them. YOW!” she yelped and gripped her bottom when a flame hit her from behind.

“What was that?” Maddy turned and found Christopher Uno, who smirked as he blew smoke away from his fingertip.

“Uugh. Whaddyou want, Chris?” she hatefully asked, taking the soda from the machine.

“Can’t blame a kid for being curious. What do you have against metahumans?”

“What wouldn’t I have?” she asked, cracking open her soda as she faced away. “What’re they even good for? All they like to do is show off their powers and act better than everyone- YOW!” Chris burned her butt again.

He blew the smoke away and said, “Well, you can’t blame us for wanting to express ourselves. And when was the last time we said we were better than any of you?”

“Well, you sure act like it. For all we know, you all are gonna take over the world someday, and- YOOW!” Burned her butt again. “Seriously! You’re ruining my pants!”

“If we wanted to take over the world, we all probably wouldn’t be here right now. But we are. Honestly, Maddy, I think you’re just jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what? That I can’t have cat ears and a tail, or fly like a flying raccoon, or an angel, or a bat? And why do you care anyway, Chris? Is it because of what we say about Dillon?”

“Well, he _is_ one of my best friends. But I just want you to know, you and Zach don’t need to hate on us like you do. The Kids Next Door’s a way better place for accepting all these people, I would think. You ever see Sector W7? They’re the perfect example.”

“Pfft. Sector W7 is the worst.”

“I think they symbolize what we’re about perfectly. But just because you’re a regular human, you don’t need to feel jealous.”

“I said I wasn’t jealous! I just don’t think it’s right to have them around.”

“Maddy, everyone says that. But I’ve seen the way you act. You feel weak. You feel powerless next to them. But you don’t really have to. Metahumans are just the same as regular humans. Just… with powers.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the whole story, my mom keeps trying to tell me. But why shouldn’t I? Almost every bad guy in KND history was some kind of metahuman, even the GUN Commander. Why shouldn’t I hate them?”

“Well, because that hate might actually drive them to become evil. But not all of us think we’re better than you. I mean, I’m the blood Prince of Demons, and I think you’re kinda cool.”

Maddy faced him curiously, “What does that mean?”

“I dunno. You’re tough, I guess. I like tough girls. Not that I’m close to Pan or Sheila that way… Anyway, I need to go.” He started to walk off. “But, remember what I said. And you might wanna get those pants fixed…”

“Hmm.” Maddy only stood in thought, still holding her soda. _Give them a chance… like that’ll ever happen. The day I actually make friends with one will be the same day my brother grows a brain…_

And speaking of which, Zach came up from behind, snickering as he pointed at her rear. “Didn’t our parents teach you not to sit on the oven?”

“Grrr! ZAAACH!” Maddy hightailed after her laughing brother as she splashed the soda at him.

 

**Ay, this was bloody awful. I mean, it feels like a pairing that might work, I just need to find the right place. Oh well, I need to keep experimenting. Later.**


	24. Prelude to Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine inspires her daughter to become an adventurer.

**Hey, everybody, I had this one-shot planned for a while! Just a little backstory about Sheila.**

****

**_

Prelude to Adventure

_**

****

A peaceful noon on Azultown’s eastern beach. The waves brushed along the shore, but the beach was completely barren, except for one woman. Marine Frantic, the 25-year-old raccoon woman, sat on the beach with her right hand leaned against the ground behind her, and her left leg stretched out. She clutched a bottle of rum in her left hand as she drank. Marine was dressed sloppily; in a small, light-green T-shirt that greatly showed her belly, and short black shorts. Her arms went over her shirt, but it was kept up by her cleavage. She had no shoes on her bare feet, and her expression looked drunk.

Her sky-blue eyes focused intently on the sea. A particular spot has been emitting slight bubbles. She’s focused on that spot for several minutes. Waiting…

“GAAASP!” Finally, someone emerged from that spot and swam to shore. She was Sheila Frantic, Marine’s young 5-year-old daughter, in a green T-shirt, black shorts, and bare feet. She was a tan-skinned Australian human, but had brown raccoon ears and a tail. She hurried up to her mother and dropped a few small shells, two gold coins, and a necklace, still dripping wet.

Marine had another drink and grinned widely. “Well, it looks like ya made it, Sheila!”

“Pleah!” she angrily spat some water out. “Wot was all THAT for, Mum?! I swam all the way down there just for junk! Oi almost drowned!”

“He he he! Well, wasn’t it a thrill, Sheila! Divin’ ta dark depths, not knowin’ what lies?”

“Hmmm… well, maybe a little bit. But Oi wanted ta find a whole CAVERN o’ treasuhs!! But I only found a few itty-bits!”

“Heh heh heh.” Marine wrapped an arm around her daughter. “Sheila… the whole point to adventurin’ is exploring brand new places, learning new things, and using those new things to explore OTHER places! I mean, Ay taught you how ta swim so ya could see what lies under the waves of our own beach! And now that you’re a great swimmer, aren’tcha glad ya saw what was under there?”

“But I didn’t FIND anything!!” she stomped in anger. “Wot’s the point of goin’ to all this rubbish if ya don’t find anything?!”

“Sheila… have I ever told you about the King of the Pirates?”

“King o’ the… Pirates?”

“Yeh… ya see, Sheila, the best people in this entire world are pirates. Pirates sail the briny sea, free from all the troubles o’ the world, lookin’ fer only adventures. They chase only dreams, and the wind shows them the way. But there was one pirate… who was greater than all the others. ‘e was the King. And he sailed this WHOLE world. Legends say that before ‘e passed on, he left a GREAT treasure, the most amazin’ treasure anyone’s evuh seen. ‘e told the world, if they wanted ‘is treasure, they could have it. But they’d have ta find it. And so… hundreds o’ pirates, all over the world, set sail to find it. …That was a Great Pirate Era.”

“But did anyone evuh find it, Mum??”

“Hehe, o’ course not, Sheila! Ta this day, no one even knows if the treasure was real. He mighta just been trickin’ a bunch of blokes inta goin’ out and havin’ great adventures. All we know for sure is… it worked.”

Marine turned her daughter around to face the endless sea. “Sheila… the sea is endless. The UNIVERSE is endless. There’s no limit to how many adventuhs you could have. That’s what all them pirates thought. Maybe there was a treasure, maybe there wasn’t. But because o’ that bloke… so many people got to experience that freedom. Oi want _you_ to have that kind o’ freedom, too. There’s so much in the world ya wanna look at. So many great things…”

Oddly, Sheila felt enticed by her mother’s words. Her young blue eyes couldn’t look away from the sea’s endless waves. Just what great things _was_ she talking about? What could possibly exist over those waves? More importantly, is the treasure really real? Now, more than ever… Sheila wanted to know.

“And it’s not just the sea Ah’m talkin’ about.” Marine mentioned. “Adventuh can exist anywhere. Have ya ever wondered what’s above those clouds?” Sheila looked up, gazing at the fluffy white clouds overhead. “Or under the earth?” Sheila pressed her left raccoon ear to the sandy ground. “Even the grass beneath our feet! Oi bet there’s LOADS of adventures right under our noses!”

Sheila gripped her nose and pulled it up, trying desperately to look under it. She let go and shook her head. “But Mum, Oi thought pirates were _bad_?”

“Ehhh, there are bad types out there, Sheila… loike Davy Jones or Blackbeard. _They_ were pretty bad blokes. But they lived by the same morals, Sheila: pirates are free. They’ve raised their sails, and marked the sea their territory. They’ve seen many wonders our eyes could nevuh comprehend. They’ve seen the world… for what it is…”

“…Didju ever try to find the treasure, Mum?”

“Weeell, Oi did. But then Oi found me own treasure.”

“Really?? Wot??”

“Your dad. And then Oi got you.” She smacked Sheila’s back. “You’re the shiniest treasure I evuh coulda had. And I want ya to have a happy life.”

Sheila felt touched by her mother’s words. An ecstatic expression appeared on her face as she said excitedly, “Let’s go find it, Mum!”

“Hm?”

“The treasuh, the treasuh!” Sheila jumped. “Let’s go find it together and have RIPPER adventuhs!”

“Hehehehe!” Marine plopped a hand on her head. “Yer too young, ya little dinga! But when yer a little older… Oi want you to take yer friends and have GREAT adventures! And find all sorts of ripper treasuhs!”

“I WILL, Mum!!”

“Ah know ya will… now, come on.” Marine stood up. “We’re drivin’ down ta Virginia fer a few days.” She walked away as Sheila ran after. “You’re about to meet yer first mate.”

 

**And thanks to Marine’s drunk ramblings, Sheila was inspired to walk into random magic portals and shrink down to ant-size, then almost get killed several times. X) Ahhh but Marine had her senses with her, she had the right mind. ;) Sheila’s kind of going to be a big deal later. Well, next time, we’ll get back to the Big Mom Saga. Also, guess who Sheila’s first mate is. ;) Later.**


End file.
